Chaque baiser appelle un autre baiser
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Spoilers saison 6B. Des baisers, il y en eut de toutes sortes. Des accidents. Des erreurs. Des écarts. Aucun n'aurait dû se produire, mais ils s'étaient tous produits - pour d'excellentes raisons, évidemment. C'était la faute des circonstances ! Liam en était sûr et certain. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il continuait d'embrasser Theo que ça signifiait quelque chose.
1. Partie I

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma deuxième fanfiction Thiam !**

 **Je vous préviens à l'avance, elle prend en compte tous les éléments de la saison 6B, donc, méga spoilers à venir, notamment en ce qui concerne l'intrigue autour des chasseurs et de Liam et Theo ! (Comment ça, on s'en doutait ?)**

 **Pour info :**

 **\- Teen Wolf ne m'appartient absolument pas. Hélas. Sinon, ce ne serait pas fini. *va pleurer dans un coin en hurlant _c'est finiiiii pourquoiiiii_ ***

 **\- Je ne touche aucune rétribution pour l'écriture de cette fic' ! Oui, je sais, ça aussi, c'est dommage.**

 **\- Cette fic' est à moi, et uniquement à moi. En revanche, je m'inspire de scènes très précises de la série (owi owi la scène de l'ascenseur)**

 **\- Cette fic' est dédiée à chocobi6. J'ai commencé à l'écrire avant qu'on ne commence à discuter en MP sur le Thiam mais tu m'as inspirée, donc, cadeau. Parce que OUI on est d'accord que Theo a regardé les lèvres de Liam ! IL L'A FAIT JE L'AI VU !**

 **\- Et puisque je ne touche rien du tout en écrivant cette fic', laissez-moi au moins des reviews. Que ce soit pour complimenter ("wesh jaime tro ton truc la c kool" ça passe, promis xD ) ou pour critiquer, peu importe, mais un auteur n'existe qu'à travers ceux qui le lisent, alors... Prenez juste deux minutes ;)**

 **Sur ce... ENJOY !**

* * *

 **CHAQUE BAISER APPELLE UN AUTRE BAISER**

 _ **(citation de Marcel Proust)**_

* * *

 **Partie I**

 _Il suffit d'un baiser pour apprendre l'amour._

Max-Pol Fouchet

* * *

 **Premier baiser. La colère.**

* * *

La première fois que Liam et Theo s'étaient embrassés… Liam s'en souvenait à la perfection, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

C'était arrivé au zoo, alors qu'ils tentaient d'appliquer son plan, un plan que Liam n'en revenait pas d'avoir un jour mis en œuvre. Il venait de se réveiller avec la sensation qu'un trente-tonnes s'était amusé à lui rouler dessus. Il se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs labyrinthiques du zoo, et il était transporté sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Theo, réalisa-t-il en sentant son odeur, et en reconnaissant… il ne savait pas quoi au juste, peut-être la démarche, l'odeur, le grain de peau ou la tenue, mais _quelque chose_ qui était du Theo pure souche, du Theo sans aucun doute possible.

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grogna-t-il, groggy.

Theo s'arrêta et prit le temps de le descendre de son épaule pour le remettre sur pied. Ce n'était pas vraiment délicat, mais ce n'était pas brusque non plus.

− Tu as bien failli tuer un de tes petits camarades de classe, répondit tranquillement la chimère avec son éternel sourire en coin qui donnait à chaque fois à Liam une furieuse envie de le lui faire ravaler une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai dû t'assommer.

Liam grogna de nouveau, le souvenir lui revenant petit à petit : Nolan, les chasseurs, le regard terrifié de l'autre garçon, son poing qui s'abattait sans arrêt sur le mur à côté de lui, et cette fureur dévorante, cette envie qu' _enfin_ quelqu'un paye….

− Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé en finir avec lui ? marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Theo reprit sa marche, lui tournant le dos sans vergogne. Liam soupira, mais le suivit.

− Complètement contre-productif, répondit Theo avec une certaine arrogance. J'avais cru comprendre qu'on essayait de sortir vivants de cette guerre, pas de se faire tuer parce que les chasseurs ont une vendetta personnelle à accomplir.

− Ils se vengent déjà, fit remarquer Liam.

− Ils mènent leur propre combat pour survivre, c'est tout.

Liam serra les poings et s'arrêta net.

− Parce que tu es d'accord avec ce qu'ils font, maintenant ?

Theo se tourna vers lui de nouveau, exaspéré.

− Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai envie de mourir ? Bien sûr que non. Mais pour eux, leur combat est juste, et on ne résoudra pas le problème en tuant un misérable lycéen effrayé. On ne ferait que l'empirer.

Liam prit une inspiration furieuse, tentant de se calmer – en vain.

− Ah oui ? J'arrive pas à croire que _tu_ dises ça.

Theo plissa les sourcils, à l'évidence contrarié.

− Je serais le premier à dire qu'éliminer la menace est le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir vivant, mais tu sais comme moi que ce serait la chose la plus stupide à faire – c'est ce qu'ils attendent. Et te transformer en meurtrier parce que tu as une vengeance à accomplir ou parce que tu as été passé à tabac dans la cour de récré est la pire des options.

− Alors on doit rester des victimes ?

La fureur montait en Liam, impossible à réfréner. Que Theo sache ce qui était arrivé à Brett et Lori, et qu'il sache ce que Nolan et Gabe lui avaient fait était insupportable. Comment osait-il… Et il ne faisait rien ! _Rien !_ Brett et Lori étaient morts, ils allaient tous mourir, et lui s'en fichait !

− Je suppose que c'est normal, après tout, grinça-t-il, en serrant les poings si forts que ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Tu t'en fiches que Brett et Lori soient morts, tu t'en fiches que tout le monde soit condamné, tu t'en fiches de tout ! La seule chose qui te soucie, c'est ta petite personne !

− Ah oui ? s'exclama Theo avec une grimace mauvaise. Explique-moi pourquoi je suis là, à te soutenir dans ton plan stupide, alors que je pourrais déjà avoir quitté Beacon Hills ?

Il avait raison, et ça ne faisait qu'énerver Liam plus encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en voulait à Theo. De l'avoir frappé pour attirer les chasseurs comme c'était prévu, de l'avoir suivi dans ce plan stupide, de l'avoir assommé, d'être si peu fiable, d'avoir raison, de vouloir peut-être rejoindre la meute, d'être égoïste, de se soucier d'eux.

− De toute façon, poursuivit Liam, tu nous trahiras dès que tu pourras. Dès que tu auras l'occasion de nous vendre pour avoir la vie sauve, tu le feras. Les gens ne changent pas, encore moins les gens comme toi.

Les yeux de Theo brillèrent de fureur. Liam sentait confusément qu'il l'avait blessé, et d'une certaine façon, ça lui faisait plaisir. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à souffrir, le seul à être coupable ? Et d'un autre côté, il se sentait plus répugnant encore d'accuser la seule personne qui tentait d'appliquer son plan et de l'aider.

− Tu dois te calmer, dit Theo de son ton le plus modéré. (Il devait prendre sur lui, c'était évident. Pourquoi prenait-il des pincettes avec lui ? Pourquoi ne se déchaînait-il pas ?) La colère t'empêche d'être efficace. Si ça continue comme ça, les chasseurs vont nous rattraper. Nous devons continuer.

− On évite bien le sujet, hein ? ricana le bêta.

Une infime partie de lui avait conscience que la colère lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, et qu'il n'avait aucune réelle raison d'être aussi furieux. Mais il refusait de l'écouter.

− Dégage ! hurla-t-il. Dégage ! Laisse-moi seul ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je veux juste les faire payer tous ! Tous !

Il s'élança, mais Theo le rattrapa de justesse, le ceinturant par-derrière et l'empêchant d'aller accomplir sa vengeance. Furieux, Liam se débattit, distribuant coups de pieds et coups de poing dans le vide, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Theo avait une mauvaise prise et fut contraint de le lâcher. Soudain, Theo était la cible parfaite pour évacuer toute cette colère. Liam le détestait de le retenir, d'essayer de le raisonner, de rester avec lui, et il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Le crac qu'émit le nez de la chimère en se cassant fut une intense satisfaction pour lui, de même que les yeux de Theo qui s'illuminèrent.

La chimère entreprit de lui attraper les bras, mais Liam le repoussa violemment, l'observant voler au loin, la figure pleine de sang. Theo se jeta sur lui presque immédiatement, en même temps que Liam le rattrapait. Liam envoya un coup de poing qui manqua Theo de justesse, détruisant un pan de mur à la place. Theo le poussa violemment contre le mur, Liam riposta d'un coup de pied. Le bêta agrippa sa veste, prêt à le déchiqueter de ses griffes. Theo lui attrapa les bras, et pendant quelques secondes, ils se contentèrent d'enchaîner les assauts contre l'autre et de se repousser brutalement l'un l'autre. Liam agrippa la gorge de Theo, Theo le souleva puis tenta de l'assommer. Ils luttèrent quelques secondes encore, se frappant mutuellement, leurs poings heurtant le torse de l'autre, leurs griffes éraflant leurs joues, Liam agrippant les cheveux de Theo et Theo relevant les mains de Liam au-dessus de sa tête; et soudain, Liam ne savait pas comment, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser violemment.

Ils poursuivaient le combat, d'une certaine façon. Leurs langues s'affrontaient, chacune réclamant la dominance sur l'autre. Ils se repoussaient autant qu'ils se rapprochaient. Theo lui mordit la lèvre, et Liam tirait sur ses cheveux, inclinant sa tête à son bon vouloir. Les griffes de Theo lui rentraient dans le dos tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser sauvage.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement gagné. Liam était sonné par ce qui venait de se produire, et il voyait dans ses yeux que Theo était tout aussi désarçonné que lui. Mais la chimère, contrairement à lui, semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Son regard était plus fixe, plus résolu. Liam leva les mains, sans savoir exactement s'il devait l'affronter ou non, à présent, et ignorant s'il était toujours furieux…

Et soudain, ce fut le noir.

Tout se perdit ensuite dans un mélange sombre et coloré de coups échangés, de griffes et de crocs, de violence et de rage. Tout était flou, mais lorsque Liam se réveilla sur le siège passager de la voiture de Theo, il se doutait confusément que la même scène s'était reproduite, encore et encore. Il avait frappé Theo, Theo avait riposté, l'avait assommé, et chaque fois transporté plus loin, pour le sauver des chasseurs.

Il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de ce que Theo avait fait pour lui. Mais il y avait ce baiser… bien sûr, il n'avait eu lieu que dans le feu de l'action, comme une attaque supplémentaire, un déchaînement de violence si intense qu'il avait pris les formes les plus agressives et les plus insidieuses à la fois. Ils s'étaient dévorés plus qu'ils ne s'étaient embrassés. Liam ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ça, à part une gêne extrême.

Alors, il fit celui qui ne se souvenait de rien du tout.

De son côté, Theo ne souffla pas un mot non plus de ce qui était arrivé.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

 **Deuxième baiser. L'angoisse.**

* * *

Liam était plus ou moins parvenu à oublier ce qui était arrivé au zoo. L'attitude tranquille de Theo, ce soir-là, dans la voiture, l'avait conduit à croire que ce n'était qu'une erreur commise dans le feu de l'action. Il n'arrivait pas bien à savoir lequel d'eux deux l'avait initié, mais ce n'était pas très important.

Bien vite, il avait eu autre chose à penser. Mason et Lydia s'étaient fait tirer dessus – en même temps que Melissa McCall et Rafael McCall – et Liam passait du temps avec Mason et Lydia à l'hôpital. Mason avait besoin de soutien, et Lydia était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui accepte sans broncher de lui lire les magazines de mode.

Liam avait donc plus ou moins relégué le baiser échangé avec Theo tout au fond de son esprit. Il y repensait par moments, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Theo, mais préférait ne pas s'y attarder. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé en penser, et, en fin de compte, c'était juste embarrassant. D'ailleurs, Theo lui-même n'en parlait pas – parce que ce n'était rien du tout.

Et puis il y eut cette fois au lycée.

Ça avait été une très longue journée. Liam avait passé Gabe à tabac pour découvrir l'identité du tireur qui avait fusillé la maison des McCall. Theo avait fait son apparition et l'avait dissuadé – Dieu savait comment – de tuer Gabe. Liam ignorait s'il lui en voulait ou s'il lui en était reconnaissant, cette fois encore. Un mélange absurde des deux, probablement. Gabe leur avait ensuite montré les corps mutilés de créatures surnaturelles, conservés dans un bac réfrigérant. Theo et Liam avaient ensuite appelé Scott et Malia pour leur montrer le résultat, après en être venus à l'atroce conclusion qu'Aaron recherchait sa deuxième moitié.

Les trois autres étaient partis, mais Theo et Liam étaient demeurés là, dans cette salle de physique, à tenter d'énumérer quelles étaient les options possibles pour retrouver la deuxième partie de l'Anuk-ite – et arrêter la première.

Liam ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais la présence de Theo était rassurante. Même s'ils établissaient une liste qui n'avait aucun sens et qui ne les aiderait certainement pas à vaincre la nouvelle créature meurtrière qui avait fait son apparition. Scott et Malia s'occupaient de recruter des alliés; eux, de l'Anuk-ite. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul avec ces corps mutilés, avec cette créature qui rôdait, et avec ces propres remords qui le rongeaient.

− Dans un premier temps, répétait Theo, il va falloir qu'on trouve plus de renseignements sur l'Anuk-ite. Comment empêcher les deux parties de se réunir ? Comment le vaincre s'il est de nouveau complet ? Quelle est l'étendue de son pouvoir ?

− Deaton n'a pas été capable de nous fournir plus de détails, et pourtant, c'est lui le spécialiste, marmonna Liam, défait.

− Si j'ai bien compris, cette créature est la seule de son genre, répondit Theo. Ce serait logique qu'il ne sache pas grand-chose d'elle. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce que nous savons de la Wild Hunt et des moyens dont elle disposait pour arrêter une créature de ce type.

Ce que disait Theo était frappé au coin du bon sens, mais Liam sentit tout de même sa bouche s'assécher.

− C'étaient des morts-vivants surnaturels et impossibles à tuer, répondit-il lentement. Souviens-toi comme on en a bavé pour tuer seulement une poignée d'entre eux !

Theo releva la tête, intrigué.

− Nous sommes des êtres surnaturels, sourit-il. La meute McCall est impossible à tuer. Et certains d'entre nous sont aussi revenus d'entre les morts. Je pense que nous avons nos chances.

Liam aurait peut-être été amusé par sa réponse si la situation avait été moins critique.

− Ils étaient toute une armée ! Des milliers, des millions peut-être ! Ils étaient capables d'effacer quelqu'un de la surface de la Terre, et ils avaient des Hell Hounds ! Nous, nous…

− Nous avons un Hell Hound aussi, répliqua Theo. Nous avons plusieurs loups-garous, une coyote-garou, des chimères, des armes à feu et une Banshee. Je dis que nous avons nos chances.

− Tu dis ça parce que tu en es convaincu ou parce que tu cherches à me rassurer ? rétorqua Liam, sa voix partant désagréablement dans les aigus.

Theo haussa les sourcils, amusé.

− Pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais à te rassurer ?

− Pour la même raison que tu m'as empêché de tuer Nolan et Gabe ?

Theo croisa les bras, arborant son éternel sourire en coin.

− Pense ce que tu veux.

− Nous n'avons aucune chance ! s'exclama Liam. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux et nous sommes trop faibles. Et même contre les chasseurs… nous n'avons rien, aucun allié, personne, et eux sont des dizaines, des centaines ! Ils en recrutent chaque jour un peu plus ! Pour vaincre l'Anuk-ite, il faudra déjà vaincre les chasseurs ! Et pour vaincre les chasseurs, il faudra déjà vaincre l'Anuk-ite !

Theo jeta un regard en coin au bac réfrigérant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

− Je savais bien que cette créature t'affectait aussi.

− Brett et Lori sont morts ! cria Liam. Tiang et Jierney sont portés disparus ! Tu as été kidnappé et torturé ! Plusieurs autres gens du lycée ont été massacrés par cette créature ! Explique-moi comment on peut s'en sortir ! On ne peut pas !

Ses mains tremblaient, agitées de violents soubresauts, et il frissonnait de tous ses membres. Il avait froid, et il peinait à respirer.

− Liam, calme-toi, ordonna Theo. Ce n'est pas toi qui parles. C'est cette créature qui t'affecte.

− Non ! Comment tu veux que je me calme ? haleta Liam. Alors qu'on risque tous d'y passer !

Theo le secoua légèrement, puis avec plus de force, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

− On va survivre, d'accord ? Ce ne sont que des chasseurs inexpérimentés et un monstre qui recherche son âme-sœur. On a survécu à la Bête du Gévaudan, aux Ghost Riders et à un loup-garou Nazi, il n'y a pas de raison que…

− Non ! s'exclama Liam, malgré sa poitrine douloureuse et les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait d'autres qui meurent, et ils vont mourir ! Je ne veux pas, pas encore ! Je…

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il en fut si stupéfait, qu'il tarda à comprendre que c'étaient celles de Theo. Theo, en train de l'embrasser. C'était léger, fugitif, délicat, à peine une pression sur ses lèvres. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il reste planté là, à débattre mentalement s'il devait répondre ou non à ce baiser, et à se demander pourquoi au juste Theo l'embrassait-il. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre. Ou peut-être que si, à la réflexion.

Ce fut très court. Theo s'éloigna à peine quelques secondes plus tard et le regarda avec un sourire satisfait, avant de retourner à sa liste. Son sourire ne le quittait pas.

− Que… Euh… pourquoi ? demanda Liam, au moins aussi ébahi par le baiser que par l'attitude nonchalante de Theo.

− Pour faire passer les crises de panique, il faut surprendre ceux qui en sont victimes, répondit tranquillement Theo. Généralement, on choisit un baiser ou une gifle. Connaissant ton passif avec les coups de poing, j'ai pensé qu'un baiser serait plus efficace, et moins dangereux pour moi. (Il adressa un clin d'œil à Liam qui le dévisageait, abasourdi.) De toute évidence, ça a marché.

Liam mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'en effet, il n'était plus du tout paniqué. Au contraire, il se sentait complètement assommé, et même un peu ramolli. Comme dans un rêve, il se rassit à côté de Theo et entreprit de compléter leur liste, tout en se sentant complètement vaseux.

C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. _Theo_ avait _choisi_ de l'embrasser. Liam n'arrivait plus à prétendre qu'il n'était pas un peu perturbé.

* * *

 **Troisième baiser. La détresse.**

* * *

La troisième fois fut une erreur. Une pure et simple erreur, rien de plus. Ils n'étaient motivés que par le désespoir et la peur, et dans ces circonstances-là, ils avaient eu besoin de chaleur humaine, de contact, de se sentir vivant, et il se trouvait qu'ils avaient été là au moment où l'autre en avait eu le plus besoin.

 _ **L'Anuk-ite est vraiment fort**_. C'était le texto que Liam avait reçu de Mason ce soir-là. Le Bêta n'avait pas tardé à lui envoyer un message paniqué en retour : _**Tu es blessé ?**_ Il s'était écoulé quelques secondes avant que Mason ne réponde : _**Un peu, mais c'est OK. Theo m'a ramené chez moi. Et Scott et toi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**_

Liam avait soupiré, se rappelant les images horribles. La détresse de Mrs. Finch en découvrant que sa fille était morte, et l'horreur de découvrir que non seulement ils le lui avaient annoncé sans délicatesse, mais qu'en plus il s'agissait de Quinn – cette fille gentille et effrayée qu'ils avaient rencontrée lors du siège du commissariat. Liam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mettre des baffes mentales en y songeant. C'était évident. Ils recherchaient une créature ultra-puissante qui avait pris la forme d'un loup-garou. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas penser à Quinn, une louve-garou qui avait miraculeusement survécu à une balle en pleine tête ?

Si ça n'avait été que ça, il aurait peut-être pu se remettre de cette soirée, mais non, il y avait eu le reste. Il se sentait fatigué, dépassé, et effrayé. Toute cette histoire prenait de trop grandes proportions.

 _ **Oui, on a trouvé. Longue histoire. Les choses se compliquent**_ , répondit-il.

 _ **Tu veux passer la nuit chez moi ?**_ proposa Mason. _**Toi, moi et Theo, on pourra faire un récapitulatif de ce qu'on sait.**_

C'était tout Mason, ça. Organisé et rationnel même en situation de crise – surtout en situation de crise. Il avait envie d'accepter. Il ne voulait pas être seul, pas ce soir. Il avait envie de parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il y avait Theo. Et Liam avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter Theo depuis la dernière fois au lycée. Il y avait déjà assez de choses bizarres dans sa vie, il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux baisers avaient eu lieu, ce qui était agaçant, et ils avaient déjà trop de problèmes pour se concentrer sur un sujet aussi futile. Le mieux, c'était donc de cesser d'y penser – et tant pis pour la partie de lui qui avait voulu que Theo soit avec lui dans la bibliothèque du lycée, ou qui aurait aimé être avec lui dans les dédales des sous-sols de Beacon Hills parce que les plans foireux, c'était leur truc à eux, pas celui de Mason.

C'était frustrant.

Finalement, il accepta l'invitation. Ses parents n'étaient pas chez eux, et il avait l'impression que s'il restait seul… il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait, et il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas le savoir.

La jambe de Mason était légèrement abîmée. Theo avait été griffé par la créature. A part ça, ils allaient plutôt bien, si ce n'était qu'ils semblaient choqués. Liam leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu au lycée – Quinn et Aaron se retrouvant, s'embrassant, et luttant jusqu'à ce que l'Anuk-ite soit enfin reconstitué. Les deux autres l'écoutèrent en silence. Mason semblait horrifié. Theo avait les sourcils froncés, il semblait fatigué, mais néanmoins en train de réfléchir à toute allure au problème.

Corey arriva avant qu'ils en soient arrivés à la conclusion inévitable – qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner – et Mason s'éclipsa avec lui, dans l'intention de soigner sa jambe – ou, plus vraisemblablement, de gagner dix minutes à se peloter et se câliner, sachant que Mason avait déjà apporté tous les soins possibles à sa blessure. Ne restèrent donc plus que Liam et Theo, seuls, assis sur le canapé du salon des Hewitt, en silence.

Liam se sentait affreusement embarrassé. Qu'était-il supposé dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà embrassé deux fois – quelqu'un qui l'avait embrassé une fois – alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ? Mais Theo semblait simplement épuisé, et à mille lieues de songer à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui était tant mieux, décida Liam. Il se sentait trop abattu pour réfléchir à un sujet aussi compliqué, et de toute façon, ces baisers n'étaient que des incidents isolés sans aucune signification.

− Il était si puissant que ça ? demanda le Bêta.

Theo acquiesça. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Liam y lut un désarroi qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Theo. C'était presque ça, le plus effrayant dans l'affaire. Theo avait eu peur de la Bête; la Bête était un monstre invincible capable de tuer des centaines de personnes en quelques jours. Theo avait craint les Ghost Riders – il avait été impossible de réellement les vaincre. Theo redoutait l'Anuk-ite ? Liam le sentait très, très mal.

− Je suis censé être une chimère, commenta Theo. Je suis plus costaud qu'un loup-garou normal, et je n'ai réussi qu'à sauver ma propre vie. Je ne l'ai pas blessé. Il s'est empalé tout seul sur mes griffes – et ça l'a à peine affaibli.

Il semblait halluciné, comme confronté à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Liam se frotta le front. Son cœur se serrait.

− J'ai tenté de le combattre, ça n'a rien donné. J'ai juste… volé dans les airs. Et ce n'était que la partie non reconstituée. Lydia m'a dit… Apparemment, maintenant, rien que le regarder suffit pour mourir.

Un silence consterné accueillit ses propos.

Liam releva les yeux vers Theo et soutint son regard.

− Tu penses qu'on peut réussir à le battre, toi ?

− Sûrement… Il doit bien y avoir une faiblesse quelque part, répondit la chimère en réfléchissant. Toutes les créatures ont un point faible.

 _Même une créature que seule la Wild Hunt a été capable d'emprisonner ? Et même pas de retenir pour l'éternité ?_ songea Liam. Il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer sa pensée à haute voix pour savoir que l'idée planait entre eux deux, insidieuse et désespérante.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous fichus ? Comment vaincre à la fois un monstre surpuissant et une armée de chasseurs fous de haine ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir… il avait envie de revenir à cette période de sa vie où tout allait bien, où chaque jour qui passait n'était pas menacé par l'ombre d'une menace, où il n'avait pas un calendrier sur lequel il cochait les jours où il avait réussi à survivre, plutôt que les jours qui le séparaient des grandes vacances…

Il lisait la même détresse dans les yeux de Theo. La chimère cachait ses émotions, bien entendu, et un observateur lambda n'y aurait rien lu de spécial… Mais est-ce que Liam savait à présent décrypter Theo ? Ou est-ce que Theo s'ouvrait un peu à lui ? En tout cas, il sentait le même désespoir, le même désarroi que lui.

Soudain, Liam ressentit le besoin fulgurant et écrasant de ne plus se sentir seul. Il voulait quelqu'un avec lui, là, tout de suite – il voulait que Theo soit proche de lui. Il voulait ressentir sa chaleur, savoir qu'il respirait et que son cœur battait, qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Il avait l'impression que les bras de Theo autour de lui lui garantirait qu'il y aurait un avenir. Il en avait besoin. Maintenant.

Et voilà que ça arrivait. Il embrassait Theo pour de bon, à moins que ce ne soit Theo qui était en train de l'embrasser. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, si près que leurs torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Liam sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, c'était la plus délicieuse sensation au monde. Theo était chaud. Ses bras étaient confortables. Sa bouche était douce, sa langue lui envoyait des étincelles dans tout le corps – il se sentait enfin vivant.

C'était beau, c'était bon, ça ne devait jamais s'arrêter. Il en voulait plus, plus encore…

Et ils se séparèrent en sursaut, lorsqu'ils entendirent un verre tomber et se briser dans la cuisine à côté.

− Oh, non, marmonna la voix de Corey.

Liam ressentit une soudaine bouffée d'agacement envers le caméléon, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'embrasser Theo. Encore. Il avait voulu ça – il avait aimé ça.

Theo lui renvoya un regard aussi abasourdi que le sien – lui aussi était à court de mots. Puis Corey revint dans la pièce, tous sourires, suivi de près par Mason, appuyé sur une béquille – et la vie revint à son cours normal. Ils dévorèrent des biscuits sans piper mot, regardèrent un programme quelconque à la télé sans vraiment le regarder, puis ils s'attelèrent à échafauder des plans pour résoudre les menaces qui leur pesaient sur les épaules. Theo agissait avec naturel. Liam aussi. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout.

Liam écoutait à peine ce qui se disait, son esprit était à des années-lumière de là. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, et rentra chez lui, confus.

Est-ce que c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur Theo ? Ou est-ce que c'était Theo qui l'avait embrassé ? Dans son souvenir, c'était plutôt comme si leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées naturellement, sans hésitation. Avaient-ils eu envie de s'embrasser au même moment ?

Non, d'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'un besoin – parce qu'ils avaient besoin de réconfort et d'une présence, ils avaient besoin de se rassurer, et voilà, Theo avait été là où Liam avait eu le plus besoin d'oublier et d'espérer, et Liam avait été là au moment où Theo avait eu besoin, pour la première fois certainement, d'être rassuré et de ne pas se sentir seul… C'était tout, voilà… Les temps troublés amenait à des remèdes étranges, pas vrai ? Evidemment, c'était mal tombé que ce soit Theo… Encore que ça aurait été vraiment bizarre qu'il embrasse Mason, ou Corey, ou Scott, ou quelqu'un d'autre… C'était simplement qu'il se sentait seul et perdu, maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas Hayden…

Liam tenta d'oublier que Theo lui avait tout de même apporté l'oubli et le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Qu'il s'était senti en sécurité. Qu'il s'était senti bien. Que Theo avait réveillé tout un tas de sensations bizarres à l'intérieur de lui. Et, en fait, il ne devait pas non plus penser que c'était fichtrement agréable d'embrasser Theo.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux.

Mais ce n'était que ça - une mesure désespérée dans des temps désespérés… Theo avait été un outil pratique, aussi répugnant que cette méthode puisse paraître…

Donc, il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Toute autre sensation était parasite.

* * *

 **Quatrième baiser. La reconnaissance ? L'adrénaline ? L'encouragement ? L'inquiétude ? Le défi ? Autre chose ? (Nous vous recontacterons lorsque Liam aura réussi à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.)**

* * *

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il chassait Theo de son esprit dès qu'il pouvait. Parfois c'était simple : après tout, ils avaient deux guerres sur les bras à gérer, et une menace constante qui pesaient sur leurs têtes. Et le reste du temps… c'était compliqué. Car bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à Theo, et de se demander s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait pas été attaqué.

Et parfois, Theo était là, en face de lui. Avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtain qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, son sourire narquois – que Liam avait parfois vu empreint de sincérité et de tranquille amusement, comme ce soir-là, dans la voiture, après qu'il l'ait assommé cinq fois au zoo.

Liam ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de songer qu'ils s'étaient embrassés – trois fois, déjà – et que… c'était perturbant, quoi ! Même si ça n'était rien d'autre que des réflexes, tout de même, c'était dérangeant. Et c'était Theo, Theo Raeken. Et puis, c'était étrange. Et inexpliqué. Et inattendu, inconvenant, et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs qui faisaient que définitivement, cette situation dépassait Liam. Il détestait ça.

Il détestait aussi songer qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là alors qu'il était seul dans l'hôpital, avec une armée de chasseurs prêts à mettre un terme à sa courte vie. Vraiment. C'était dur à admettre, mais il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là… Theo, par exemple… qui aurait eu une idée, ou qui l'aurait aidé à appliquer un énième plan stupide. La dernière fois, ils avaient tué des Ghost Riders dans cet hôpital. Ils n'auraient pas dû réussir et pourtant, ils l'avaient fait. Et puis, la chimère était puissante.

Et Theo était sans doute la personne, dans la meute, qui comprenait le mieux ce qu'il ressentait. Le seul qui avait réussi à le calmer.

Et soudain, Theo fut là. Au moment où Liam s'y attendait le moins. Une seconde auparavant, il courait vers l'ascenseur, tandis que Gabe armait son fusil, prêt à tirer et à l'abattre comme un vulgaire gibier. La seconde suivante, les portes s'ouvraient toutes grandes avec un « ting ! » caractéristique, des bras le saisissaient par-derrière – des bras costauds – et il était soulevé avec précipitation, planqué dans une cabine d'ascenseur, plaqué au mur par Theo qui le protégeait des balles.

Liam sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était abasourdi. Il dévisagea Theo, à bout de souffle, éberlué.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Theo ôta son bonnet. Pourquoi portait-il un bonnet ? Liam ne savait pas, mais ça lui allait bien. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

− Je me demandais justement la même chose, répondit Theo, un rien coupant, mais l'air tout aussi égaré que lui.

Liam voulait l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. C'était dévorant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son sang courait à toute allure dans ses veines, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était à bout de souffle et Theo venait de lui sauver la vie, encore. Theo était là. Il avait envie de quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi. Les impacts de balles résonnaient contre la carcasse de métal de l'ascenseur. Liam avait terrifié. Il avait failli y passer.

Il ne pouvait que dévisager Theo, désarçonné. Pourquoi était-il là ?

Liam reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment. C'était inapproprié, d'ailleurs. Theo n'était rien pour lui, rien du tout. D'accord, il embrassait bien. D'accord, c'était agréable. Mais ils avaient autre chose à faire – de plus important, cette fois – et de toute façon, c'était absurde. Non ?

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide !

Il valait mieux se concentrer. Un silence relatif régnait à l'étage. Les chasseurs étaient-ils partis ? Peu vraisemblable. Liam tendit l'oreille. Il les entendait se déplacer, armer leurs fusils avec un maximum de discrétion, qui n'était toutefois pas assez pour leurrer un loup-garou. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'ils s'en fichaient pas mal que Theo et lui sachent qu'ils étaient là.

En parlant du loup, d'ailleurs…

− Ils sont toujours là ? demanda la chimère.

Liam acquiesça, incapable de détacher son regard de celui de Theo. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Liam ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était étrange. La situation entre eux était embarrassante au possible.

− Je ne mourrai pas pour toi, le prévint Theo.

Liam sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il voulait que Theo reste en vie. Mais est-ce que Theo se fichait pas mal qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, au final ?

− Moi non plus, répondit Liam avec détermination.

Très bien. Il s'en fichait de lui ? Liam aussi pouvait se moquer complètement du sort réservé à Theo.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Liam sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux. Il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose dans l'atmosphère entre eux. Il était incapable de le définir, mais c'était là. C'était lourd. C'était pesant.

Soudain, Liam le vit clairement. Theo quitta ses yeux du regard et – oui, Liam n'hallucinait pas. Theo louchait bel et bien sur ses lèvres. Son cœur fit un bond. Theo… Est-ce que Theo avait envie de l'embrasser ? Liam trouvait l'idée aussi gênante qu'excitante. Une partie de lui avait envie de hurler « vas-y, embrasse-moi ! Embrasse-moi, imbécile ! » L'autre partie… était perplexe.

Liam sentait ce quelque chose entre eux avec intensité.

Il préféra détourner les yeux, agacé. Il n'était pas attiré par Theo, non. Theo avait juste été là lorsqu'il en avait besoin ! Et oui, embrasser Theo était agréable. Parce que, bon, c'était Theo. Theo était objectivement sexy et séduisant.

Mais que Theo soit… attiré par lui en retour ? Non, impossible. Il devait se leurrer.

Tout l'agaçait, soudainement. Theo était si irritant, à la fin ! Il ne cessait de lui sauver la vie, mais il se fichait que Liam meure ! Il l'embrassait, et agissait comme si de rien n'était ! Il embrassait bien, et… rien que ça, c'était frustrant. Et maintenant, Liam regrettait d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit. Il se sentait énervé de se soucier de Theo, de ne pas avoir envie que Theo meure. Il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de vouloir avoir le moindre lien avec lui. Il ne le voulait pas, et il savait qu'il avait envie. Quelle prise de tête !

Theo était doué pour ça, tiens.

− Mais je me battrai avec toi, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Il ne voulait pas mourir pour Theo. Il ne voulait pas que Theo meure non plus. Il voulait juste qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas que l'un meure pour l'autre – il voulait qu'ils combattent ensemble, du même côté.

Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. Theo prit une inspiration. Liam pouvait sentir son angoisse.

− D'accord, acquiesça Theo, comme s'il se résolvait mentalement à la question. Battons-nous, alors.

Et soudain, ce fut plus fort que Liam. En une seconde, il poussa Theo contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, saisissant son t-shirt au niveau des épaules, et plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il pensait que la chimère allait le rejeter. Au contraire, Theo lui rendit son baiser avec énergie, appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches et l'enlaçant fermement. En soi, ça confirmait ce que Liam avait déjà cru percevoir. Theo avait bel et bien eu envie de l'embrasser. Et maintenant, c'était fait. Ils s'embrassaient. Encore.

Liam ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

La première fois avait été violente. La deuxième, il l'avait à peine sentie – trop éphémère, trop délicate. La troisième avait eu la force du désespoir. Celle-ci, c'était encore autre chose. Il y avait le feu de l'action, il y avait de l'inquiétude, il y avait autant de passion que de tendresse – une tendresse un peu sauvage, comme un cheval qu'on a du mal à maîtriser. C'était puissant et ça saisissait Liam aux tripes. Ça aurait pu durer une seconde, ou des années.

Ils se séparèrent, pantelants, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas perdu. Il se sentait farouchement déterminé, et il lisait la même détermination dans les yeux de Theo. Comme si ce baiser impromptu leur avait redonné courage et confiance – en eux-mêmes comme en l'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

− Bonne chance, dit-il à Theo.

Une partie de lui voulait dire : _Survis._

Theo sourit. Il avait compris. Il dégaina griffes et crocs – Theo Raeken était de retour.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et ils se jetèrent sur les chasseurs en rugissant.

Ce fut sûrement leur plus beau combat. Ils étaient synchronisés, parfaitement en phase l'un avec l'autre.

Liam ne manqua pas non plus les mains de Theo le poussant en avant lorsqu'un autre chasseur leur tira dessus par-derrière – comme pour le pousser plus loin, l'empêcher d'être atteint. Il ne manqua pas l'odeur de la souffrance de Theo lorsqu'une balle atteignit son épaule.

Il sentit l'inquiétude de Theo alors qu'il se battait contre Gabe. Quelque chose se produisait, indéniablement.

Quelque chose se produisait _en lui_. Lorsqu'il vit Theo soigner Gabe – un geste de compassion sincère, accompli avec délicatesse – il sentit quelque chose brûler en lui. Ou quelque chose qui fondait et se liquéfiait.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Melissa et Nolan, et Mason et Corey – si Gabe n'était pas mort – Liam était quasiment sûr qu'il se serait une fois de plus jeté sur Theo pour l'embrasser.

Il n'était pas certain de ce que ça voulait dire.

* * *

 **Cinquième baiser. Le soulagement.**

* * *

Liam n'aurait jamais cru que finalement, il y en aurait un autre à peine quelques heures après ce quatrième baiser. En fait, il n'avait guère eu le temps d'y penser. Il y avait tant de choses à faire. Soigner les blessés – oui, même les chasseurs –, emporter les corps à la morgue, remettre l'hôpital en ordre, remercier Nolan et se réconcilier avec lui, féliciter Melissa et lui demander de ne jamais utiliser son taser sur lui, savourer avec Mason et Corey la simple sensation d'être vivants.

Et pourtant, ce baiser arriva. Theo et Liam se retrouvèrent au coin d'un couloir. Melissa venait d'ôter la balle de l'épaule de Theo.

− Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda Liam.

Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se sentir embarrassé. Il se tenait debout en face de Theo, et étrangement, il n'y avait aucune gêne, pour une fois. Il se sentait simplement bien. Soulagé. C'était naturel.

Theo secoua la tête.

− Ça va mieux. Même moi, je tire mieux que ça.

Liam ne put empêcher un gloussement de passer ses lèvres.

− Content que tu t'en sois tiré.

− Content de ne pas avoir eu à mourir pour sauver tes fesses, répondit Theo.

Liam sentait tout de même que, malgré tout son piquant, Theo était sincèrement heureux. Liam lui adressa un sourire, et il fut heureux lorsque Theo y répondit avec sincérité – pour une fois.

Son téléphone bipa.

− Ils ont remis le réseau ? demanda Theo, intrigué.

Liam lut son texto, et sentit l'allégresse l'envahir. Il releva la tête, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

− C'est… C'est Scott ! Tout le monde est vivant ! L'Anuk-ite a été détruit… La police et le FBI ont repris la ville en main… Les chasseurs ont tous été arrêtés… Monroe a pris la fuite. C'est fini. On a gagné.

Theo le contempla, ses yeux s'ouvrant aussi grands que sa bouche. Un sourire écarta ses lèvres. Un sourire incrédule. Un sourire de bonheur et de soulagement à l'état pur.

− On a gagné, répéta-t-il. Nous sommes tous en vie.

Liam laissa échapper un rire et ne put se retenir d'enlacer Theo de toutes ses forces, simplement heureux de la situation. C'était fini. Fini. Ils avaient survécu. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu être si heureux un jour.

Ils riaient, simplement ravis d'être en vie, et ils s'embrassaient, riaient, et s'embrassaient encore. C'était flou et brouillon, c'était de simples baisers plaqués sur les lèvres de l'autre, guère plus, mais c'était suffisant, et c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Ils étaient enlacés et profitaient du simple bonheur d'être en vie.

Liam décida de ne pas se poser de questions. Il était heureux. Bêtement heureux.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 **Je ne suis tout de même pas cruelle au point de vous laisser comme ça.  
** **Oui, nos deux tourtereaux qui s'ignorent auront encore quelques autres baisers, et une suite à leurs aventures,  
** **qui, du coup, aura lieu après la 6B.  
** **A votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelles sont vos attentes ?**

 **3,2,1...  
Reviewez !**


	2. Partie II

**Et me voici enfin de retour, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! Ce chapitre a mis un petit peu de temps à venir, mais pour ma défense, j'ai eu un peu de difficultés à écrire la fin, et il fait le double du chapitre précédent.**

 **Ceci est la deuxième et dernière partie de ce two-shot ! (Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire une fic' à chapitres avec un baiser égale un chapitre ?) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sinon, voici les infos habituelles :**

 **\- Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.**

 **\- Cette fic' est dédiée à chocobi6 !**

 **\- Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant cette fiction... à part l'avis des lecteurs. Donc, reviewez, que vous aimiez ou non !**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 _Un baiser fait moins de bruit qu'un canon, mais l'écho en dure plus longtemps._

Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

 **Sixième baiser. La stratégie.**

* * *

Il s'écoula de longues semaines avant que Liam ne revoie Theo. De très, très longues semaines. Deux mois et demi, pour être exact.

Non qu'il ait compté. Mais en fait, il se demandait où était passé Theo. Ou du moins, pourquoi ils ne se croisaient plus. Liam avait fort à faire. Il devait diriger son équipe de lacrosse, continuer la réconciliation avec les humains qui avaient besoin qu'on leur montre que les loups-garous étaient des gens comme eux. Il devait mener ses études, qu'il avait largement délaissées pendant la guerre à Beacon Hills. Il devait assister à un certain nombre d'enterrements de loups-garous, en guise de soutien aux autres meutes de la région, gravement fauchées pour certaines, et les aider à se reconstruire, avec l'aide de Scott. Il fallait également retrouver Monroe, disparue dans la nature mais dont Liam savait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, et s'assurer de ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis avec les chasseurs alliés des Argent, à présent que Gerard et sa fille Kate s'étaient entretués – probablement l'évènement le plus satisfaisant du siècle.

Liam n'avait donc pas trop le temps d'y penser, mais il se demandait vraiment où était Theo, et ce qu'il faisait. Scott lui avait dit que Theo devait se trouver un travail et un logement, et qu'accessoirement, il travaillait plus ou moins en tant qu'homme de main pour Scott, recherchant les traces de Monroe dans la région.

Liam ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais Theo lui manquait un peu. Son éternelle expression narquoise, son pragmatisme et son sarcasme, son esprit brillant et sa compagnie faisaient un peu défaut à Liam. Il adorait Mason et Corey, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remercier Theo de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de l'avoir réconforté et calmé lorsqu'il en avait besoin, ou même d'éclaircir cette situation incompréhensible de baisers.

Ça, c'était la partie sympathique de l'absence de Theo. Liam n'avait pas besoin de se sentir mal à l'aise ou de se demander quoi faire en face de lui. Il n'éprouvait pas non plus le besoin de se questionner sur la réelle nature de ce qui n'avait été qu'une série d'erreurs et d'incidents. C'était un soulagement.

D'un autre côté, il était plutôt fâché. Theo avait disparu de sa vie sans un mot. Pas un texto pour dire où il se trouvait ou pour demander si Liam allait bien. Pas un appel ne serait-ce que pour bavarder !

Liam avait cru qu'ils étaient devenus proches. Naïvement, à l'évidence. Il avait pensé qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble… Ils avaient été traqués par des Ghost Riders, y avaient échappé, et les avaient massacrés ensemble. Ils avaient semé les chasseurs dans un dédale, à partir d'un plan foireux. Ils avaient découvert ensemble les motivations de l'Anuk-ite. Ils avaient mené à eux tout seuls – ou presque – le combat final contre les chasseurs, et avaient survécu.

Et Theo l'avait aidé à se calmer, à se concentrer… il lui avait sauvé la vie… ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient embrassés cinq fois ! Liam aurait pensé que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour la chimère – qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, qu'ils étaient enfin devenus amis. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était décevant. Ça titillait Liam comme un parasite, un indésirable qui ne sortirait jamais tout à fait de ses pensées. Ce qui était encore plus agaçant.

C'était tout à fait Theo, ça. Capable d'énerver les gens par sa seule existence, et même lorsqu'il était absent.

Et puis Theo revint. Il n'était pas là lors des réunions de meute, alors que même les anciens étaient revenus – Derek et Stiles, par exemple, mais aussi un certain Jackson et un type du nom d'Ethan que Liam ne connaissait pas très bien. Et puis, pouf ! Comme par magie, à la réunion suivante, Theo se pointait, la bouche en cœur – ou plutôt avec son petit sourire en coin – en demandant à la cantonade : « Je vous ai manqué ? »

Liam avait eu envie de lui décrocher la mâchoire à coups de poings.

Connard.

Certains, comme Stiles et Malia, avaient accueilli Theo sans chercher à déguiser leur dégoût. Scott avait été plus enjoué – même si Liam avait eu l'impression persistante que Scott se sentait _obligé_ d'être sympa, et peut-être que ça l'avait un peu agacé. Lydia avait tout bonnement ignoré son arrivée. Mason et Corey avaient posé des questions pratiques et demandé à Theo s'il allait bien. Derek avait froncé les sourcils et demandé « C'est qui, celui-là, déjà ? » (Liam avait tellement ri en voyant l'expression vexée de Theo.) Les autres s'en fichaient pas mal.

Et Theo s'était tourné vers Liam, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ça avait empli Liam d'amertume. Deux mois et demi sans nouvelles, après tous les combats qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et l'autre revenait comme si la sympathie de Liam était due !

− Tiens, t'es déjà de retour ? s'était-il contenté de lâcher.

Il aurait aimé avoir l'air froid et distant, mais il avait eu l'impression d'être agressif, ce qui rendait l'ensemble assez pathétique.

Theo avait plissé les yeux. Liam aurait tout donné pour pouvoir décrypter son expression, là, tout de suite.

Liam n'avait écouté le compte-rendu de Theo que très brièvement. Il était question de traque, d'indices, bla-bla-bla. A la fin, il était parti sans demander son reste et sans se retourner, et s'il devait être honnête, il était sans doute parti un peu trop précipitamment, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette pièce alors que Theo faisait comme si tout était normal. Cette situation était la plus _anormale_ du monde.

Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois. C'était normal, ça ? Non.

Theo lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était normal, ça ? Non.

Theo était parti sans lui souffler un seul mot pendant plus de deux mois. C'était normal, ça ? Non plus.

Mais évidemment, personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi Liam était si furieux. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ?

Il était pratiquement sûr que Theo l'avait interpelé au moment où il sortait de la clinique vétérinaire. Il en était certain à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents – le pourcent restant était l'éventualité qu'il avait tellement envie de mettre la situation au clair et d'avoir manqué à Theo qu'il avait halluciné. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête et qu'il écoute. Theo était un trou du cul, voilà tout. Il était parti la tête haute – et avait _malencontreusement_ fracassé la moitié de l'argenterie de sa mère en faisant la vaisselle le soir même, tant Theo l'avait rendu furieux.

Depuis, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se retrouver en présence de Theo plus longtemps et plus souvent que nécessaire.

− Ce n'est pas que je _l'évite_ , insista Liam.

− On dirait, pourtant, remarqua Corey en fronçant les sourcils.

Forcément, il avait fallu que Mason et Corey s'en mêlent. On était mardi soir, ils étaient censés travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque du lycée, et ces deux-là ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de l'interroger sur ce qui se passait avec Theo.

− C'est simplement qu'on est très bien chacun de notre côté, affirma le Bêta d'un ton péremptoire en ouvrant son livre de maths. Maintenant que cette guerre est finie, on n'a plus besoin de se forcer à coopérer.

Mason et Corey échangèrent un regard entendu.

− C'est-à-dire que je pense que pour lui, ça va au-delà de « se forcer à coopérer », expliqua Mason.

− Quoi ? On en est déjà au point où il envisage de me découper en deux ? ironisa Liam.

Corey eut l'air triste.

− Mais tu as bien vu, à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il a soigné Gabe… Il a changé.

− Tu étais le plus ému d'entre nous, d'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, insista Mason.

Corey acquiesça vivement.

− De toute façon, le problème n'est pas là, reprit Mason. Il n'arrête pas de nous demander de tes nouvelles.

− Vraiment ? s'étonna Liam.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'était pas un peu interloqué.

− Pas qu'à nous, d'ailleurs, reprit Corey, mais je crois que nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir vraiment remarqué.

− Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait à moi ? marmonna Liam.

− Il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir, répondit Mason.

Liam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il se dépêcha de tourner les pages de son manuel. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? A plusieurs reprises ?

Et alors, quoi ? Theo aurait soudainement décidé que Liam valait la peine qu'on y regarde d'un peu plus près, après deux mois et demi passés à faire comme s'il n'existait pas ? Tout ça à cause d'une pauvre poignée de baisers qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire ?

− Si ça l'intéressait vraiment, il m'aurait contacté, pendant le temps où il était parti, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Corey et Mason échangèrent de nouveau un regard entendu. Liam avait la détestable impression qu'ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. Parfois, ils pouvaient être incroyablement agaçants. Pas autant que Theo – personne ne pouvait lui taper sur le système plus que Theo –, mais tout de même.

− En tout cas, reprit Mason, Theo a besoin de quelqu'un ce soir pour une mission.

− Grand bien lui fasse.

− Tu es volontaire.

Liam haussa les sourcils.

− Euh… non.

− Si, affirma Corey d'un air contrit.

− Je te dis que non. Et puis comment vous êtes au courant, d'abord ?

− Il a abordé le sujet tout à l'heure.

− Depuis quand vous êtes potes avec lui ?

Mason sourit de nouveau.

− On travaille ensemble, c'est tout. Bref. Ce soir, vingt heures. Je t'envoie l'adresse.

− Mais… mais attendez ! s'exclama Liam en les voyant se lever comme si leur tâche était accomplie. Je ne suis _pas_ volontaire ! Je ne veux pas aller en mission avec Theo !

Mason soupira.

− Ecoute, Liam, je serais le premier à t'éviter une mission avec Theo, mais premièrement, vous formez une excellente équipe, deuxièmement, il n'y a personne d'autre qui est disponible, alors il a été décidé que ce serait toi, et troisièmement, nous avons besoin d'une meute soudée, d'accord ? Il y a un problème entre Theo et toi, et vous devez le régler.

− C'est peut-être juste un malentendu, entre vous, sourit Corey d'un air désolé. De toute façon, il était très satisfait que ce soit toi.

Ça, c'était une façon vile et basse de le manipuler. Mais si Corey pensait que ça amadouerait Liam, il avait eu raison. Liam se sentait aussi flatté qu'irrité.

Il retrouva Theo à la tombée de la nuit. La chimère l'attendait, appuyé bras croisés contre un mur. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire railleur.

− J'ai failli attendre, Liam.

Liam le fusilla du regard.

− OK, c'est où ?

Theo leva les mains.

− Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, ce soir ! Passé une mauvaise journée, ou quoi ?

− Ma journée était très bien jusqu'à ce que je doive en passer une partie avec toi.

Theo pinça les lèvres.

− Alors ça, c'était méchant.

− Je m'en fiche. Dis-moi juste où on va et ce qu'on doit faire, répondit Liam de son ton le plus mordant.

Il s'agissait d'une soirée d'anniversaire donnée par une ado dont le père était de mèche avec les chasseurs. Theo comptait profiter de l'occasion pour fouiller le bureau du père – un chef d'entreprise membre du lobby des armes à feu – et récupérer les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour se protéger.

− Et tu m'expliques ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda Liam lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Les lumières stroboscopiques lui donnèrent presque immédiatement mal au crâne. L'odeur d'alcool, de sueur et d'hormones mélangés lui brûlait le nez. Theo, en revanche, était tout aussi imperturbable que d'habitude.

− Je dois vraiment te rappeler que ce type est proche des chasseurs ? Je ne vais certainement pas m'y risquer tout seul.

Liam dut admettre, en son for intérieur, que Theo avait raison.

− Je surveillerai tes arrières, alors, accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Theo lui sourit. Ils restèrent plantés là, au milieu de la piste de danse, à se dévisager. Liam se fit la réflexion qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux beaux crétins, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire ni rien faire. Le but était de se fondre dans le décor. Liam soupira bruyamment, puis se résolut à des mesures drastiques. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le trouve suspect.

− Tu viens danser ? se força-t-il à demander.

− Avec plaisir, sourit Theo. J'adore les garçons entreprenants.

Liam le haïssait de toute la force de son être.

Ils passèrent la première heure à se fondre dans la masse. Liam dansa avec une ou deux filles, accepta de boire quelques verres d'alcool qui ne lui firent pas le plus petit effet, et observa Theo faire de même. _Evidemment_ , Theo était un excellent danseur. Liam n'avait pas eu l'occasion de _réellement_ danser avec lui, car ils avaient été rapidement séparés par la foule, mais c'était évident. Il avait le rythme dans la peau. Il était également très apprécié de l'ensemble de la population féminine. Non mais franchement, songea le loup-garou en buvant mécaniquement le contenu d'un autre verre. Theo était le pire des crétins. Quelle idée de se faire remarquer comme ça ! Les trois-quarts des filles de la soirée avaient déjà remarqué sa présence et gloussaient en le désignant du doigt. Et il avait déjà bien dû danser avec la moitié d'entre elles ! Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas estimé utile de leur rouler une pelle au beau milieu du dance-floor, ou de les emmener dans une chambre ! Le but, c'était d'être discret, bon sang, de se fondre dans le décor, pas de devenir la coqueluche de la soirée !

− Tiens, t'es déjà revenu ? ironisa-t-il lorsque Theo se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

− Et toi, tu n'as pas quitté le bar, observa la chimère. Tu es au courant que tu ne parviendras pas à finir bourré, peu importe combien de verres tu boiras ?

Liam grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, prêt à avaler une autre gorgée par pur défi. Theo lui prit son verre des mains et le but.

− Hey ! C'était _mon_ verre, protesta Liam.

− C'est le verre des propriétaires, techniquement parlant.

− J'ai bu dedans.

− Eh bien, tu n'y boiras plus.

− Et si j'ai envie ?

− Je t'en empêcherai.

− Tu ne pourras pas.

− Je suis plein de ressources.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

− J'avais oublié à quel point j'avais tout le temps envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Theo le dévisagea. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui était terriblement… Liam n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était au juste, mais ça lui donnait envie de le réconforter, ou de le prendre en photo pour l'immortaliser. Un peu des deux, peut-être.

− Moi, je n'avais pas oublié, garantit la chimère.

− Ah oui ? rétorqua Liam sans pouvoir ôter l'amertume de ses mots. Tu faisais rudement bien semblant, alors.

Theo eut l'air surpris.

− Qu'est-ce que…

− Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? coupa Liam avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans une discussion qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir.

Il commença à se lever, mais la main de Theo tira sa manche pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

− Non. D'abord, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

− Tu es un connard ? suggéra Liam.

− A part ça.

− Je pense que c'est tout le problème, en fait.

Theo cligna des yeux, son regard bleu ne lâchant pas celui de Liam.

− Tu es fâché après moi, constata-t-il.

− Et j'ai envie de te casser le nez, confirma Liam.

− Pour la quatrième fois ?

Liam tenta vraiment de s'en empêcher. Il réprima son sourire autant qu'il pouvait, mais il finit par littéralement éclater de rire. Comment Theo faisait-il pour être aussi énervant et aussi… aussi… Bref, pour réussir à détendre Liam même dans les pires situations ?

− Tu aurais pu appeler, finit par lâcher le loup-garou.

Theo eut l'air confus.

− Appeler ?

− Oui. Tu sais, ce que font les gens normaux lorsqu'ils ont un téléphone portable et des amis qui restent sans nouvelles ?

Theo ouvrit légèrement la bouche, dévisageant Liam avec les yeux plissés.

− Parce que tu voulais que je t'appelle ?

Quoi ?

Liam en demeura stupéfait pendant quelques secondes. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dit comme ça, ça suggérait que Theo avait voulu l'appeler, mais avait pensé que Liam ne voulait plus avoir le moindre lien avec lui. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-que Liam aurait pu lui donner cette impression ? Peut-être… Après tout, il ne l'avait pas appelé non plus… parce qu'il était furieux qu'il ne l'appelle pas… Peut-être que chacun d'eux avait attendu l'appel de l'autre comme un parfait imbécile… ça semblait complètement stupide, comme situation.

Ou alors, Theo n'en avait simplement rien à faire, et s'arrangeait pour reporter la faute sur Liam. Mais alors, pourquoi demander de ses nouvelles à Mason et Corey ? Mais d'un autre côté, ça n'était pas non le genre de Theo de ne pas faire quelque chose parce qu'il n'osait pas. Quoique… qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Liam était peut-être la seule personne dans la meute qui ne s'en fichait pas totalement de Theo, donc, les choses étaient peut-être vraiment différentes.

Il sentit soudain son cœur se serrer en imaginant Theo ne pas l'appeler, en pensant que s'il essayait, il se heurterait à un mur. C'était triste. C'était également très étrange. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'image qu'il avait de Theo, et en même temps, ça lui semblait parfaitement résumer la vie de Theo.

Il poussa un lourd soupir et attrapa la main de Theo, le forçant à se lever et le traînant à sa suite.

− Tu apprendras que lorsque les gens te donnent leur numéro de téléphone, c'est pour qu'on les appelle. Il est où, ce bureau qu'on doit fouiller ?

Theo baissa les yeux sur leurs deux mains, comme pour analyser une situation qu'il peinait à comprendre. Liam eut soudain envie de lui lâcher la main et de s'écarter précipitamment, mais l'autre garçon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et l'entraîna à son tour vers un escalier, dans un recoin de la pièce.

− Au premier. Pas mal de gens sont montés à l'étage, je pense qu'on devrait parvenir à faire de même sans problème.

− Des couples, observa Liam en sentant l'odeur typique des hormones adolescentes en fusion.

Theo plissa le nez.

− Ne prends pas l'air si dégoûté, lui reprocha Liam. Je te rappelle qu'on monte tous les deux en même temps et que les gens vont probablement croire qu'on est ensemble.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait réellement; la révélation le frappa de plein fouet, et il se sentit rougir. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant ce que leur présence à tous les deux, en même temps, suggérerait au monde. Pas que c'était vrai, bien entendu… Mais c'était tout de même gênant…

Theo se mordit la lèvre.

− Eh bien, au moins, certaines comprendront pourquoi je ne les ai pas emmenées _elles_ à l'étage, grogna-t-il.

− Ne me dis pas que c'était fait exprès depuis le début.

− Je pensais pouvoir pénétrer dans le bureau beaucoup plus tôt, admit Theo.

Liam tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur la légère pointe de déception qu'il ressentit à ce moment. C'était aussi stupide qu'inapproprié, parce que, franchement ? Dans quel monde serait-il envisageable qu'il puisse être satisfait que Theo les imagine parfaitement bien en couple ?

Les chambres étaient toutes occupées, mais le bureau qu'ils escomptaient fouiller ne l'était pas. Il suffit à Theo d'un bout de fil de fer et d'un peu d'astuce pour forcer la serrure, et ils entamèrent une fouille minutieuse. C'était en réalité assez ennuyeux: il suffisait de lire chaque document et de photographier tous ceux qui concernaient des armes à feu, des transactions avec d'autres suspects, ou des références au surnaturel. Tout se déroula dans le silence, et plus ou moins tranquillement, jusqu'à qu'ils entendent une voix d'homme dans la cinquantaine retentir dans le couloir, hurlant pour couvrir le rythme assourdissant de la musique techno.

− Oui, Mitchell, je reprends ces papiers et j'arrive… Je ne vous entends pas, Mitchell… Oui, ma fille aime Miley Cyrus, je suis navré que ça fasse tant de bruit…

Theo et Liam échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils avaient rangé chaque papier au fur et à mesure, et il n'était pas difficile de remettre les dossiers dans les tiroirs – ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Mais ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se cacher. Pas d'armoire, pas de penderie, pas de porte dérobée. Rien. Ils allaient se faire prendre, et ils se feraient certainement trouer la peau à coup de balles dès l'instant où ils seraient repérés.

− On fait quoi ? murmura Liam, paniqué. On fait quoi ?

− Je ne sais pas ! répondit Theo sur le même ton. Les fenêtres sont bloquées !

Et s'ils sautaient tout de même, ils atterriraient… dans la piscine, calcula Liam. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'extirper de l'eau et de s'enfuir. Les hommes de main des chasseurs les rattraperaient immédiatement. Il n'y aurait pas besoin non plus de les poursuivre pour leur tirer dessus.

Liam cherchait frénétiquement une solution. L'autre n'était pas censé rentrer chez lui ce soir-là ! Ce devait être un terrible imprévu, un imprévu qui pouvait les condamner…

− Oh, ces jeunes ! explosa le type, s'adressant toujours à Mitchell, vraisemblablement. Ma fille donne cette foutue fête… Ils sont tous à forniquer dans les chambres ! Des couples partout, à flirter dans _mes_ chambres d'amis !

Liam se figea malgré lui, et il sentit son regard être aimanté à Theo, mécaniquement. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment, frappés par la même idée.

Non, non, non… C'était absurde et stupide. Il était hors de question de rentrer de nouveau dans ce petit jeu malsain.

Mais c'était la seule solution… et c'était pour une bonne raison…

La même agitation passait dans les yeux de Theo, qui pesait le pour et le contre, et ils prirent leur décision pratiquement en même temps.

En deux secondes à peine, Liam s'était jeté sur Theo et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Theo le souleva et l'assit sur le bureau, et Liam se sentit, presque malgré lui, enrouler ses jambes autour de Theo, tandis que la chimère l'enlaçait et le rapprochait plus près, encore plus près.

Ce n'était qu'une comédie, songea Liam. Il se raccrochait à cette pensée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout aussi fort qu'il s'accrochait à Theo dans le monde réel, agrippant ses cheveux et sa nuque. Ils ne faisaient que jouer un rôle, pour survivre, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Rien de plus, rien de plus…

Il se trouvait simplement que Liam adorait l'odeur de savon de Theo, qu'il aimait la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, et le goût de sa bouche. C'était peut-être une comédie, mais c'était délicieux. C'était normal, songea-t-il distraitement. C'était un baiser, et un baiser, c'est fait pour être agréable… Et puis, ils se mettaient complètement dans le rôle…

− Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'indigna la voix de Mr. Lobbyiste.

Liam sursauta et émergea à grand-peine. Il l'avait déjà oublié, celui-là. Il les regardait, choqué et dégoûté.

Liam et Theo étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Liam ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient à-demi allongé sur le bureau en question, ni qu'il avait rapproché Theo si près de lui, ou que Theo l'enlaçait totalement. Ils s'étaient peut-être laissés _un peu_ emporter.

La chimère avait les joues et les lèvres rouges, ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, et ses pupilles étaient devenues presque complètement noires.

Theo était étrangement adorable et sexy, dans cette position.

Oh, mon Dieu.

Liam fut frappé par deux révélations, coup sur coup.

Ça lui avait manqué. Tellement, tellement manqué, d'embrasser Theo.

Il aurait voulu recommencer, là, maintenant, et que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Putain. Il était dans la plus sombre de toutes les merdes.

* * *

 **Septième baiser. Le baiser maudit.**

* * *

Par la suite, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ils se contentèrent de quitter la soirée en riant aux éclats, car la tête du type avait été totalement épique. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, chacun de son côté, et ne reparlèrent pas de ce baiser.

Mais les choses avaient tout de même changé, songea Liam. Il n'évitait plus Theo à chaque réunion de meute, au contraire. Theo avait trouvé sa place naturelle au centre de leur petit pow-wow, assis à côté de lui. Chaque fois qu'il y avait une mission de renseignement, d'espionnage ou même de prévention à remplir pour protéger la meute, ils l'accomplissaient ensemble, systématiquement. Ils avaient cessé de se hurler dessus ou de s'envoyer des coups de poings en pleine figure, même si Liam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre du tac au tac à Theo, et que Theo, de son côté, était perpétuellement en train de le chambrer. Mais il semblait à Liam que ça faisait partie de ce qu'ils étaient fondamentalement : deux amis qui se taquinaient à longueur de journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment exact, bien entendu, mais ils étaient amis, et ils se taquinaient. La définition semblait coller, mais Liam avait parfois – souvent – l'impression que c'était plus profond que ça, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre un nom sur la chose. Il avait aussi la sensation que s'il s'acharnait à essayer de comprendre, il gâcherait tout. Alors, il laissait simplement les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes.

La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait plus nier, c'était qu'il appréciait passer tout ce temps avec Theo. Lorsque la chimère ne se sentait pas obligée de paraître froid et imperturbable devant le reste de la meute, il laissait glisser le masque, et Liam ne pouvait pas prétendre que le Theo qui se dissimulait en-dessous était une personne qu'il aimait bien. Theo était intelligent, sarcastique, et Liam aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire.

− Eh bien, fit remarquer Mason d'un air amusé, un autre soir à la bibliothèque. Au départ tu ne voulais plus le voir, et maintenant vous ne vous quittez plus.

Liam haussa les épaules et tenta de prendre un air aussi détaché et indifférent que possible.

− Eh bien, vous aviez raison, les gars. On forme une très bonne équipe, lui et moi.

Mason lui renvoya un regard peu impressionné, et absolument pas dupe du tout. Corey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

− Et… rien d'autre ? insista Mason.

− Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, articula Liam en redressant la tête. Il devrait y avoir autre chose ?

− Il ne s'est rien, euh… passé entre vous ? demanda Corey, curieux.

Liam les dévisagea tour à tour.

− Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire dire, au juste ?

− La vérité ? répondit Mason.

Corey pouffa. Liam laissa glisser sa tête sur la table, découragé. Après tout, peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à quelqu'un ? Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Mason et Corey semblaient plutôt bien accepter l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un _truc_ avec Theo, et ce serait plus facile d'en parler à eux plutôt qu'à Scott ou quelqu'un d'autre.

− OK, OK, se rendit-il. On s'est embrassés.

Corey esquissa un sourire ravi. Mason, lui, eut un sourire satisfait et entendu.

− Quand ? demanda le caméléon.

Liam hésita.

− Euh… ça dépend.

− Comment ça, ça dépend ?

− Il y a eu plusieurs fois ? comprit Mason, stupéfait.

− Euh… oui ?

Corey et Mason échangèrent un regard impressionné. Liam sentit une furieuse migraine lui monter aux tempes.

− Combien au juste ? demanda Mason en plissant les yeux, plus attentif que jamais.

− Six fois, gémit le Bêta.

− _Six fois ?_ glapirent les deux autres.

− Vous sortez ensemble, alors, conclut Corey avec un grand sourire.

Pour une étrange raison, on aurait dit que cela allait de soi pour Corey, et, _pire_ , que cela le ravissait totalement.

− Non, répondit fermement Liam. Ce n'étaient que des accidents. C'était la faute des circonstances.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, cette bande d'imbéciles heureux ?

Mason grimaça, incrédule.

− Une fois, c'est un incident. Deux fois, c'est une coïncidence. Trois fois, c'est une constante. Alors, six fois, c'est quoi, au juste, pour toi ?

− Mais puisque je vous dis que c'étaient juste des accidents ! s'entêta Liam, désespéré à l'idée qu'ils comprennent un jour. Il y a eu cette fois où on était furieux et on s'est battus ! Et l'autre où je paniquais complètement et où il a voulu me calmer…

− C'est mignon, commenta Corey.

Liam le fusilla du regard.

− Et il y a eu l'autre fois, on a fait croire à un chasseur qu'on était en train de se peloter dans son bureau plutôt que de _fouiller_ son bureau…

− Etonnant que ce soit la première idée qui vous vienne à l'esprit, intervint Mason.

− Et le reste, c'était la guerre ! On était désespérés, on avait peur, et ensuite, on était soulagés que ça soit fini et que tout le monde soit vivant…

Corey donna un coup de coude à Mason.

− Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce soir-là, dans ton salon.

− A l'époque, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait fonctionner entre eux, se justifia Mason.

− Parce que maintenant c'est différent ? ironisa Liam.

− Complètement, assura Mason.

− Mais alors, demanda Corey, vous n'êtes pas en couple ? Vous vous embrassez juste comme ça, parfois ?

− Oui, je suppose qu'on peut le résumer comme ça, convint le loup-garou.

− Et… tu n'aimerais pas avoir plus ? demanda Mason, hésitant.

− Avoir plus _quoi_ ?

− Eh bien, tu sais… sortir avec lui, être…

Liam éclata de rire, stupéfait.

− Quoi ? Moi et _Theo_ ? N'importe quoi.

− Ce n'est pas si absurde que ça, fit remarquer Mason. Après tout, vous passez votre temps à vous embrasser.

− Et à faire passer ça pour des accidents, marmonna Corey.

− Non, ça, ce n'est que Liam qui le dit, rectifia Mason. On n'a pas la version de Theo.

− Il pense la même chose, répondit sèchement Liam.

− C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

− Il… n'a rien dit du tout, admit le loup-garou.

− Alors ça, ça veut tout dire, remarqua Mason. Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi, que ça ne veut rien dire pour _lui_.

− Je ne… Bien sûr que non, ça ne signifie rien ! Rien du tout ! s'emporta Liam. Et je ne crois pas que ça ne veut rien dire pour moi, ça ne veut _vraiment_ rien dire pour moi !

− Dixit le gars qui a compté tous les baisers que vous avez échangés ? insista Mason. Qui était fâché que Theo parte sans rien dire ? Qui s'entête à hurler qu'il n'éprouve rien pour Theo au point que tout le lycée doit être au courant à présent ?

Liam jeta un coup d'œil alentour. L'ensemble des lycéens regroupés dans la bibliothèque l'observait plus ou moins ouvertement, avec beaucoup de curiosité.

 _Oh, mon Dieu._

− Je vous garantis que je ne ressens rien pour Theo, assura-t-il un ton plus bas.

− D'accord, conclut Mason. Alors, j'en déduis que tu n'as jamais envie de l'embrasser, que tu n'apprécies pas de le faire, et que tu n'y penses pas régulièrement.

Il se replongea dans son manuel de biologie comme si de rien n'était.

− Tout à fait, martela Liam d'un ton résolu. Voilà. C'est ça.

Corey se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Liam.

− Et, sinon… C'était bien ?

Liam faillit l'envoyer bouler, mais Corey avait sa tête de gentil petit ange innocent. C'était trop difficile de l'envoyer au diable lorsqu'il avait cette expression-là. Et puis, bon. Il n'allait tout de même pas mentir. Il avait été honnête jusque-là, il n'allait pas changer de ligne de conduite !

− Oui. C'était _très_ bien, avoua-t-il.

Corey lui tapota le bras avec affection.

− J'espère que vous allez être très heureux tous les deux.

Finalement, Liam aurait peut-être eu mieux fait de l'étrangler directement.

Cette conversation le hanta durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la chasser, et pour chasser le visage de Theo de son esprit ou le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais c'était mission impossible. Plus il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, et plus il y pensait. Lorsqu'il reçut enfin un texto de Theo en personne, ce fut pratiquement un soulagement, comme si on l'autorisait enfin à penser à lui pour une raison tout à fait normale et innocente.

Enfin, bien sûr, il n'avait _aucune_ raison de penser à Theo autrement que normalement, mais voilà, cette stupide discussion lui donnait des idées bizarres. Enfin non, ça ne lui donnait pas d'idées, c'était plutôt des questions insensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Parce que voilà, ils avaient commis des erreurs, Theo et lui, mais il n'y avait qu'à passer au-delà d'elles, car il n'y avait rien de très significatif à y voir. Evidemment, il s'agissait de baisers, donc tout le monde y voyait beaucoup de choses, ils y voyaient une dimension romantique là où il n'y avait qu'une solide amitié qui avait dû déraper un peu pour qu'ils se sentent mieux. Voilà. Du réconfort dans les moments difficiles, une ancre à laquelle se rattacher dans les instants de détresse, et une chaleur humaine lorsque tout se brisait autour d'eux.

Rassuré, il ouvrit le message de Theo. **_Une petite mission de surveillance, ce soir, ça te dit ?_** Liam sourit et répondit positivement. Les missions de surveillance avec Theo étaient toujours de bons moments. Parfois, ils devaient simplement écouter et prendre en note les détails importants de ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient, mais le reste du temps, lorsqu'il ne se passait rien, ils restaient simplement assis là, à bavarder et à rire de tout et de rien. C'était apaisant et agréable.

La réponse de Theo lui parvint presque immédiatement après la sienne. **_Tu apportes les pizzas et les cocas ?_**

Liam se rendit compte seulement à ce moment à quel point il était impatient d'être au soir même.

Mais il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dedans. Juste une amitié profonde pour une personne qui était petit à petit devenu un de ses amis proches…

Et il était un peu nerveux aussi.

Mais bon, après tout, Theo demeurait toujours un peu intimidant !

− Je pense que ça va être une soirée assez calme, observa Theo ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la Toyota Tacoma de la chimère.

− On espionne qui, déjà ? demanda Liam en buvant une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer la fin de sa pizza.

Theo haussa un sourcil amusé.

− Ainsi donc, tu viens en mission sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

− Il faut dire que mon co-équipier ne me donne pas beaucoup d'informations non plus.

− Fais gaffe à toi, suggéra la chimère en souriant. Peut-être que ton co-équipier compte te ligoter, te kidnapper et t'emmener dans son antre sombre dont tu ne sortiras plus jamais.

Liam lui envoya un regard peu impressionné.

− Ouh, la, la, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me séquestrer dans ta cave jusqu'à ce que je te dise où j'ai caché les cinq dollars que j'ai volés à ma mère il y a dix ans ?

Theo manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre gorgée d'eau.

− Je n'y crois pas. Liam Dunbar, le petit angelot innocent, a volé cinq dollars à sa mère ?

− J'avais sept ans !

− Délinquant juvénile, en plus. De mieux en mieux.

− Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée, non ?

− Tu l'as avoué à ta mère ?

− Hmm… Non.

− Elle va être si déçue lorsqu'elle va l'apprendre.

− Elle risque plutôt de rire aux larmes lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'ai eu si peur qu'elle le découvre que je ne les ai même pas dépensés, marmonna Liam.

Theo éclata de rire.

− Ce n'est pas drôle ! marmonna Liam, atrocement humilié, en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur le bras. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Arrête de rire, espèce d'imbécile !

− Je t'imagine tellement bien, en train de planquer ton pauvre billet de cinq dans une boîte sous ton lit et de chercher un moyen de le remettre dans le porte-monnaie de ta mère sans qu'elle ne te voie, hoqueta Theo, hilare.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de bouder un peu.

− Oh, bon sang. C'est vraiment ce que tu as fait !

Le rire de Theo redoubla d'intensité.

− Finalement, te menacer de te ligoter dans ma cave aura produit son petit effet, observa-t-il, amusé. Je devrais le faire plus souvent.

− De toute façon, tu n'as même pas de cave, assura Liam. Donc, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

− Parce que tu aurais peur de moi si j'avais une cave ?

− Je serais absolument terrifié. Tu en as une ?

Theo grimaça.

− Pour l'instant, je dors dans une chambre d'hôtel plutôt miteuse, donc c'est râpé pour la cave.

Liam se redressa.

− Tu vis dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse ?

Theo parut embarrassé.

− Oublie.

− Non.

− Si.

− Non.

− Si.

− Pourquoi tu vis dans un hôtel ?

− Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où vivre ? suggéra Theo, sarcastique.

− Tu pourrais venir dormir chez moi, répliqua Liam.

− Je ne vais pas squatter ta chambre d'amis, rétorqua la chimère.

− Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis.

Theo écarquilla les yeux, et Liam se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper, absorbé par le débat, et de ce que ça sous-entendait. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir de partout.

− Enfin, euh… voilà, quoi, balbutia-t-il en se sentant plus stupide que jamais. On pourrait s'arranger, quoi. Je veux dire, y a toujours moyen de… et puis… enfin, tu vois… Canapé… matelas… tout ça tout ça…

− Oui, oui, je vois très bien, assura Theo en se détournant.

Liam sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il aurait juré que Theo avait – de nouveau – louché sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que Theo avait… envie de l'embrasser ? Se pouvait-il que Mason et Corey aient raison et que Theo… _éprouve_ quelque chose pour lui ?

− Ce que je veux dire, reprit Liam en s'efforçant d'ignorer cette idée perturbante, c'est que tu as des amis, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te débrouiller seul dans ton coin.

Theo serra les mâchoires et ne répondit pas. Liam ne pouvait voir que son profil, illuminé par l'enseigne d'un bar en face de la voiture. C'était injuste à quel point il était beau. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce visage – le dessin du nez, l'esquisse des mâchoires, les traits de ses lèvres – qui faisait brûler quelque chose à l'intérieur de Liam, comme des bulles agréablement chaudes qui le tirailleraient en même temps. Il avait envie de caresser ses lèvres pleines, d'effleurer ses joues au grain parfait.

Liam baissa le regard. C'était dérangeant de penser à Theo de cette façon. Ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il était simplement aveuglé par le fait que Theo était vraiment, vraiment beau et sexy – objectivement, bien entendu. Après tout, tout Beacon Hills se retournait sur son chemin pour le mater – depuis les gamines en quête du prince charmant jusqu'aux petites mémés en passant par les plus hétéros des mâles dégoulinant de testostérone. C'en était même agaçant, d'ailleurs.

− De toute façon, Liam, tu sais comme moi que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de cette meute, répondit Theo d'un ton qui se voulait tranquille, pour clore le débat.

Liam serra les dents, irrité par la véracité de la réponse.

− Eh bien, pour moi, tu en fais partie, OK ? répondit-il.

Theo se tourna vers lui. Liam avait parfois la sensation qu'il pourrait se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il détourna le regard.

− D'accord, répondit Theo. Il n'empêche, je ne viendrai pas dormir chez toi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te supporter plus de quelques heures d'affilée.

Vexé, Liam poussa un soupir rageur.

− Eh bien, encore une chance que je ne te le proposais que pour soulager ma conscience.

− Une conscience extrêmement tourmentée, j'en suis certain. Voler un billet de cinq dollars à ta maman… Quel crime ignoble ! Quel potentiel maléfique !

Liam pinça les lèvres, tentant de ne pas rire, vraiment pas. Mais c'était trop difficile: il éclata de rire malgré lui. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait grogné sur Theo et lui aurait peut-être mis son poing dans la figure pour s'être moqué de lui, mais à présent… c'était juste drôle.

Theo sourit. Etait-il amusé par sa propre plaisanterie (très probable, car Theo avait un ego aussi gigantesque que la Russie) ou par la réaction de Liam ? Liam l'ignorait, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité, et en quelques secondes ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats.

C'était peut-être juste la tension entre eux, ou peut-être l'atmosphère. Mais rire les détendit, et l'ambiance s'en trouva soudain plus légère, moins tendue. Liam n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'elle l'avait été. A croire que leur relation était un challenge perpétuel et qu'ils avaient besoin de se réapprivoiser à chaque fois.

Il s'arrêta de rire, et dévisagea Theo, qui le regarda en retour, son sourire en coin toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

Quel connard prétentieux et égocentrique.

Liam fut pris d'une soudaine et violente envie de l'embrasser.

Il le voulait, là, tout de suite, sans attendre – poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il voulait son corps contre le sien et les mains de Theo sur lui, et les siennes sur Theo. Il le voulait plus que tout au monde.

Troublé, il détailla Theo. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, soudainement ?

Ce n'était pas naturel. Pas normal.

Mais il en avait envie plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre au monde – il en avait besoin.

A sa grande surprise – ou peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant, en fait – il lut le même désir dans le regard de Theo. Theo aussi voulait l'embrasser, _maintenant_.

Ils voulaient s'embrasser et il n'y avait rien pour les retenir.

Mais c'était illogique, stupide, ça n'avait aucun sens, ça ne rimait à rien… Il ne ressentait rien pour Theo, pourtant… mais son corps le contredisait. Les frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, le tremblement dans ses mains, le nœud au ventre, son cœur qui palpitait à mille à l'heure, l'expectative, ce grondement d'impatience au fond de lui.

Liam entendait le battement de cœur de Theo. Calme, bien trop calme, au point que ce n'était pas naturel. Pourquoi est-ce que Theo se contrôlait ainsi face à lui ? Que craignait-il ?

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se touchaient presque. Comme au ralenti. Aucun n'osait faire le premier pas. Ils le savaient tous les deux – s'ils le faisaient, tout changerait. Tout serait différent, et c'était effrayant. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui amorcerait ce changement – non…

C'était stupide…

Oh, et puis merde !

Liam abandonna toute idée de pensée cohérente, jetant sa conscience aux quatre coins de l'univers et s'abandonnant à la chaleur et aux frissons. Sa respiration se mêla à celle de Theo. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent – enfin, _enfin_ !

Des harpies. Des foutues harpies. Des harpies avaient débarqué à Beacon Hills. Des harpies avaient attaqué un type dans la ruelle adjacente, un type qui avait hurlé à la mort. Des harpies venaient interrompre la tranquillité enfin retrouvée, et chèrement acquise. _Des foutues harpies_ avaient tué ce baiser avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se produire ! Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à peine, et… des _harpies_ !

Liam savait qu'il devait se sentir soulagé, mais lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, couvert de plumes, d'égratignures et de bleus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher – au fond, tout au fond – d'être furieux… et déçu.

* * *

 **Huitième baiser – ou septième, selon le point de vue. La guérison.**

* * *

D'accord. Liam avait dû l'admettre, et il avait dû se faire une raison. Il était attiré par Theo. C'était une évidence qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Il y avait une alchimie entre eux. Theo le fascinait, le séduisait, le troublait. Peut-être que c'était normal, avec tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, leur relative proximité et leur non moins relative complicité, et le charme naturel de Theo. Ou peut-être que ça ne l'était pas, mais au fond, quelle importance ?

Liam était attiré par Theo comme un aimant. C'était un fait, il devait l'accepter.

C'était dérangeant, c'était intrigant, et c'était mortellement gênant, mais bon. On ne contrôle pas toujours ce genre de choses. Et puis, c'était physique. Autrement dit, ça finirait bien par passer. Ce n'était qu'une passade, qui s'évanouirait d'elle-même après un certain temps – ou après que Theo l'ait trop exaspéré – ou lorsqu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un dont il tomberait amoureux, avec qui ce ne serait pas qu'une simple attraction physique. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais envie de frapper en plein dans le nez parce qu'il était trop agaçant, par exemple.

Liam se posait tout de même un certain nombre de questions. D'abord, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était bi, finalement ? Il n'était certainement pas gay, il avait aimé Hayden de tout son cœur, même si la distance les avait fatalement séparés. Mais puisqu'il était attiré par le corps d'un homme, il était certainement bi. Il ne se sentait pourtant spécialement attiré par aucun des types du lycée, mais après tout – peut-être que c'était juste Theo ? Ou, plus vraisemblablement, il n'était capable d'être attiré par quelqu'un uniquement en le connaissant ? Ce qui ferait de lui un pansexuel – mais c'était absurde, car avec Theo, c'était purement _physique_. Et il n'était même pas amoureux.

Une autre question qu'il ne cessait de se poser – est-ce qu'il avait développé cette attraction absurde à cause des nombreux baisers échangés avec Theo, puisqu'au départ tous n'étaient bel et bien dus qu'aux circonstances, ou est-ce qu'il avait embrassé Theo à cause de cette attraction absurde pendant tout ce temps ? Ou un mélange des deux – les premiers, notamment au zoo et au lycée, n'étaient que fortuits, et les autres étaient des actes manqués ?

Theo était son tourment personnel. Liam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détester en partie de ce qu'il lui faisait. Pour le reste, il se détestait lui-même – et se sentait parfaitement ridicule, plus ridicule encore que la fois où Mason et lui avaient tenté de s'incruster à la soirée de Tiffany Meyers lorsqu'ils avaient quatorze ans, et qui devait être classée dans le top ten des situations les plus humiliantes vécues par l'humanité.

Autre chose qui était vraiment, vraiment perturbant, c'étaient les sentiments de Theo. Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à tous ces regards qu'il avait surpris sur ses lèvres et sur lui en général, sur ce désir que Theo tentait de dissimuler mais qu'il devenait de plus en plus habile à surprendre, et sur ce quelque chose dans son regard, sur lequel Liam n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Cette douceur parfois lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, autant que la virulence qu'il mettait à le repousser très loin, et dont Liam avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était mécanique, ou forcée. La passion avec laquelle Theo l'embrassait. Ou la tendresse et la délicatesse dont il avait pu faire preuve lors de leur deuxième baiser, pour calmer sa crise d'angoisse.

C'était absurde, vraiment. Theo, c'était _Theo_ – égocentrique, narcissique, imbu de lui-même, froid et cruel à ses heures, détaché et calculateur. Liam avait un peu de mal à admettre l'existence de ce Theo qui pouvait être doux et tendre.

Et pourtant, il avait envie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait failli à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque Theo l'avait sauvé d'une harpie particulièrement coriace. Lorsque Theo était parti dans une mission ultra périlleuse sans l'en avertir. Lorsque Theo était revenu de cette mission ultra périlleuse. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce – c'était presque un réflexe pour Liam. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, lorsqu'ils se séparaient. Liam avait l'impression que de ne pas pouvoir le faire le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était incroyablement frustrant.

C'était plus facile de faire comme si ça n'existait pas.

Ce le fut jusqu'à ce que Liam trouve Theo devant sa porte, ensanglanté et le ventre à moitié déchiré par les griffes d'une harpie.

C'était un jeudi soir en rentrant de l'entraînement de lacrosse. Ça avait été une plutôt bonne journée – il avait impressionné son prof d'histoire, marqué trois buts à l'entraînement, eu une bonne note à son devoir de maths, et il avait réussi à ne pas _trop_ penser à Theo Raeken, son supplice personnalisé sur cette terre.

Et Theo était là, gisant dans son jardin, devant sa porte. Couvert de sang, pratiquement tranché en deux, à peine conscient.

Liam laissa tomber son sac et se laissa tomber près de lui.

− Theo ! Theo ! Je… ça va ?

− A ton avis ? grimaça Theo. Me suis fait attaquer par ces harpies. Connasses. M'ont pas loupé.

Liam, paniqué, observait le sang qui coulait partout, le ventre ouvert de Theo. Tout sentait le sang et la douleur. Il entendait le cœur de Theo – qui battait à la fois trop vite et trop faiblement. Il était à court de mots. Tout ce qu'il parvint à lâcher fut :

− Et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de venir salir ma pelouse ?

Quel crétin. Non mais quel crétin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?

Theo marmonna une réponse indistincte, dont Liam n'entendit que quelques mots : « seul endroit », « très bien » et « Liam ».

Liam se sentait à deux doigts d'hyperventiler. Le rythme cardiaque de Theo ralentissait, ralentissait, et l'odeur de sa douleur s'accentuait.

− T'as pas le droit de mourir, OK ? hurla-t-il. Tu peux pas me quitter ! Theo ! Guéris, bon sang, guéris !

Il posa ses mains sur le bras de Theo, sur son cœur, sur son visage, mais ses veines avaient beau devenir noires et il avait beau absorber sa douleur, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le poison. Les griffes étaient empoisonnées ! Theo allait mourir. Il allait le perdre. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais il tenta de capter le regard de Theo.

− Tu dois te concentrer, Theo !

− Fatigué… soupira la chimère en reposant sa tête sur Liam, dodelinant.

− Non ! Reste conscient ! Reste avec moi ! THEO !

− Peux pas… chuchota-t-il.

− Concentre-toi ! Tu dois te concentrer… pour guérir la blessure et le poison !

− Mal…

Il sentait Theo partir. Il avait trop mal, il était trop faible, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, il allait mourir. Liam cherchait, cherchait comment faire pour qu'il se concentre. Comment ? Comment ? Prendre la douleur n'était pas suffisant ! Lui parler non plus !

− Liam… chuchota Theo en se blottissant contre Liam, à demi-conscient seulement.

Soudain, l'illumination. Malia et Scott, racontant le combat de l'Anuk-ite, et Scott qui ne pouvait pas guérir. « L'embrasser était un moyen pour qu'il se concentre », avait expliqué Lydia.

Lydia avait toujours raison. C'était l'une des premières règles que Liam avait apprises en rejoignant la meute.

Il tremblait tellement qu'il eut du mal à s'incliner vers Theo puis à enlever le sang de ses lèvres. Il tremblait peut-être, mais il embrassa Theo avec détermination. Il se contenta de caresser ses lèvres, doucement, mêlant leurs deux souffles, mais avec assez de force pour réveiller Theo. Il sentit sa surprise – puis une vague de plaisir – et enfin, enfin, il sentit sa conscience se ressaisir et ses pouvoirs se mettre à l'œuvre, commençant enfin à détruire le poison et ressouder la blessure.

Liam lâcha les lèvres de Theo avec soulagement.

− Déjà fini ? marmonna Theo – qui, décidément, devait complètement planer.

− Tu en auras d'autres si tu es sage, promit Liam, qui, au stade où il en était, était prêt à promettre n'importe quoi.

Theo s'évanouit.

La chimère fut sauvée avec certitude vers le milieu de la nuit. Le poison avait été entièrement détruit, et la blessure, bien que nettement visible, se refermait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Theo ne s'était pas réveillé, mais Liam savait que tout irait bien, à présent.

Il avait allongé Theo sur son propre lit, et l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Il avait l'absurde impression que s'ils étaient en contact perpétuel, Theo resterait lié au monde des vivants. Alors il lui caressait les cheveux, ou lui tenait la main, et hurlait au petit coin de sa conscience qui s'interrogeait de fermer sa grande gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un ami au seuil de la mort ?

Ce ne fut que vers deux heures du matin qu'il se souvint de ce que Lydia avait également dit. Pour un loup-garou, un baiser reçu était un excellent moyen pour se concentrer. Mais ça ne fonctionnait qu'à une seule condition : celui qui recevait le baiser devait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour celui qui le lui donnait. D'où le fait que c'était Malia qui avait donné le sien à Scott. Pas Lydia, pas Stiles, personne d'autre.

Troublé, Liam détailla le visage de Theo. Theo avait des sentiments pour lui. _Theo était amoureux de lui._

Comment diable était-ce possible ? Theo l'aimait. _Theo l'aimait._

Il ne savait pas s'il était flatté, horrifié ou attristé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus.

* * *

 **Neuvièmes baisers. Le désir et le plaisir.**

* * *

− Je vais _bien_ , Liam. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de jouer les mère-poule ? C'est lassant, à la fin.

Liam fit les gros yeux à Theo qui se levait. Le Bêta le repoussa par les épaules, le faisant tomber sur le dos sur le lit de Liam.

− Tu ne disais pas ça au début.

− Je n'allais tout de même t'empêcher d'être mon esclave personnel ni de me dorloter, répliqua Theo, agacé.

− Oh, non. Ça aurait été _tellement_ dommage de louper ça, siffla Liam.

Theo plissa les yeux.

− Mais maintenant, tu n'es juste qu'un boulet un peu trop protecteur que je me coltine à longueur de journée. Je suis majeur, vacciné et complètement guéri ! Je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant ?

− Non.

− Est-ce que je peux au moins aller me promener ? J'étouffe à passer tout mon temps avec toi.

− Non.

− Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher ?

− Que je sache, tu n'es pas encore complètement remis, sourit Liam. Je n'aurai aucun mal à employer la force.

− Je croyais que ton but était que je me remette et que je reste intact, souligna Theo, triomphant. Me retenir par la force, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne convalescence.

− Je…

Et voilà. Piégé comme un rat. Foutu Theo !

− Tu vas rester ici encore un peu, ou j'envoie à toute la meute des photos de toi en train de baver sur mon oreiller, rétorqua-t-il.

Theo ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé.

− Tu n'oserais pas.

− Oh, que si.

− Tu n'as pas pris de photos.

− Crois bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai faite. Tu as _bavé_ sur _mon_ oreiller !

− Tu n'étais pas obligé de me mettre dans ton lit ! riposta Theo.

− Et tu n'étais pas obligé de venir répandre tes entrailles dans mon jardin, rétorqua Liam en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Theo. Donc, tu assumes qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir tant que tu ne seras pas complètement, définitivement guéri.

Theo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe, puis lâcha :

− Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant.

Liam ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas non plus. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que le souvenir de Theo en train de mourir devant lui, dans ses bras, hantait encore ses cauchemars – des cauchemars dans lesquels Theo ne survivait pas nécessairement.

C'était plus fort que lui, il s'inquiétait. Il vérifiait souvent que Theo allait bien et était _peut-être_ un peu protecteur, d'accord. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée que Theo s'en aille et retombe sur des harpies, ou qu'il s'évanouisse au volant sous le coup de fatigue, ou que ses blessures se réouvrent, ou tout un tas d'autres catastrophes. Et puis, il avait dans l'idée que Theo n'était pas spécialement le genre de personne à prendre vraiment soin de lui. Bon sang, il avait admis qu'il se nourrissait presque exclusivement de pizzas, de sandwiches et de nourriture de fast-food ! Et après, il s'étonnait que Liam se soit mis en tête de lui cuisiner des plats sains ?

Ça faisait trois jours que Theo logeait chez lui. Il avait été inconscient durant le premier, vaseux et épuisé le suivant, et vif et très, très éveillé le dernier. C'était vraiment bizarre de cohabiter avec lui. C'était très différent des fois où Mason dormait chez lui, et très différent aussi des moments qu'il avait déjà passés avec Theo. Liam avait l'impression confuse qu'il avait fait pénétrer Theo dans son intimité, et que, d'une certaine façon, leur lien était différent à présent. Il ne se passait pourtant pas grand-chose de notable. Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, ils regardaient des séries et des vidéos stupides sur Internet, jouaient à des jeux vidéos – Liam avait découvert que Theo n'y avait jamais joué, et avait entrepris de résoudre le problème. Ils pouvaient discuter des cours, du surnaturel, de sport ou de culture. Ils se disputaient aussi – comme ce combat verbal de deux heures sur le programme qu'ils comptaient regarder, une joute sanglante à l'issue de laquelle il s'était avéré que de toute façon, le temps qu'ils se disputent, les deux programmes rivaux étaient achevés depuis longtemps. Ils grignotaient ensemble et se volaient leur goûter l'un l'autre.

Dans l'ensemble, tout était tranquille. Même leurs disputes étaient agréables, d'une certaine façon. Du moins, ça plaisait bien à Liam. C'était bizarre que Theo soit là, si proche et si éloigné en même temps. Liam appréciait de passer son temps avec Theo. Il appréciait la façon dont ils s'entendaient et se chamaillaient.

Mais manifestement, Theo ne ressentait pas la même chose, puisqu'il voulait partir. Liam était vexé, et un peu inquiet. Est-ce que sa compagnie était vraiment si détestable ?

− Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, insista Theo devant son manque de réponse.

− Je sais, rétorqua sèchement Liam. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais te taire et me laisser prendre soin de toi ?

− Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te contrarie autant, marmonna Theo, surpris. Franchement, je vais bien.

− Tu allais bien aussi, lorsque tu as failli mourir devant ma porte ?

Theo le regarda curieusement.

− Tu abuses, Liam. Je n'ai _pas_ failli mourir. J'étais un peu faible, voilà t…

− C'est pourtant l'impression que j'aie eue, coupa le Bêta en refusant obstinément de regarder Theo en face. Ton cœur n'arrêtait pas de ralentir. Je m'en souviens, j'étais là, et crois-moi, c'est pas quelque chose que je voulais voir dans ma vie.

Il y eut de longues minutes de silence. Liam feuilletait un livre en silence sans véritablement voir les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Theo était si têtu ? C'était donc si difficile à admettre qu'il le considérait comme son ami et qu'il se souciait qu'il aille bien ?

Finalement, Theo s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés sur le lit, à moitié allongé.

− Je vais peut-être rester encore un peu, alors, dit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

− Oh, mais si tu veux partir et crever la bouche ouverte dans une ruelle sombre, c'est ton problème, je m'en fiche, mentit Liam.

− Merci de m'avoir soigné, répondit Theo sans relever.

Liam se tourna vers la chimère si rapidement que ses cervicales craquèrent. Est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou Theo avait dit « merci » ? Merci ? Merci à lui, qui plus était ? Theo avait bel et bien changé, alors. Parfois, Liam avait peur de ne voir que ce qu'il voulait voir. Parfois aussi, il se demandait pourquoi il était tellement obsédé à l'idée que Theo soit bel et bien la personne qu'il n'était qu'avec lui, et pas avec les autres.

Une dizaine de réponses défilèrent dans son esprit, depuis « De rien » jusqu'à « Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi » (Liam savait que c'était vrai, à présent), en passant par « Je te devais bien ça, après le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie » et « J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ». Il ignorait laquelle était la meilleure. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Theo, ou enlacer Theo lui-même, ou caresser cette cicatrice à vif qui lui barrait la joue, et ce n'était définitivement pas approprié.

Surtout que Theo avait des sentiments pour lui. Comment diable est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Quelque part entre deux combats pour leur survie ? Entre deux baisers, peut-être ? Ou alors, ça venait d'ailleurs ?

Il se contenta de sourire à Theo, puis d'installer son propre oreiller plus confortablement à côté de celui de la chimère. Theo lui sourit en retour. Ça donna à Liam une étrange sensation dans l'estomac, quelque chose de trouble, de délicieux, et de douloureux en même temps.

Cette fichue attirance physique.

− Tu m'avais parlé de cette série que tu voulais me faire voir ? demanda Theo.

Liam eut comme l'impression qu'il tentait de se faire pardonner.

Ils regardèrent trois épisodes, et sans savoir comment, lorsque Liam prêta attention à la position dans laquelle ils étaient, à la fin, il se rendit compte que… eh bien, qu'il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié allongés sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Theo s'appuyait contre Liam, qui avait appuyé sa propre tête contre celle de la chimère. Oh, bon sang. Bon sang de bon sang de bon sang. Liam sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer en ressentant brusquement cette proximité. Tout avait été si naturel entre eux qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. Et en fait, oui, c'était naturel. Cette position n'avait rien d'artificiel. Elle sonnait vrai. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait bien, comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux, tenta de faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait. C'était physique. Purement physique. Ce qui rendait les choses confuses, c'était qu'il appréciait beaucoup Theo, qu'il était l'un de ses plus proches amis. C'était ça. Voilà. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience du problème, il pouvait le résoudre. Travailler dessus, faire le tri, chasser ce qui ne devrait pas exister.

− Theo ? interpela-t-il.

− Hmm ?

Il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire à l'instant où Theo redressa la tête pour l'écouter, et où ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Il oublia, car ils étaient proches, si proches – les yeux de Theo était si bleus – il sentait si bon – son corps était si chaud contre le sien – et ils s'embrassaient de nouveau.

Liam avait l'impression de redécouvrir Theo. Ce baiser-là n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il n'était pas motivé par la colère ou la détresse, ni le soulagement ou la peur ou la nécessité d'avoir l'air aussi passionnés que possible pour leurrer un stupide chasseur. C'était juste Liam et Theo. C'était juste eux, seuls avec eux-mêmes, et face à ce qu'ils voulaient.

C'était un peu maladroit au début. Leurs dents se heurtèrent, ils se mordirent par inadvertance, et ils ne savaient pas où mettre leurs mains. Mais Liam aimait ça. C'était doux et intense. C'était terriblement sensuel, aussi. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu sans le savoir. Une fois qu'ils se furent apprivoisés, leur baiser devint naturel. Liam pouvait enfin toucher et caresser Theo, ses bras, son torse, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Il pouvait enfin sentir le corps de Theo sur le sien. Ils pouvaient en profiter, contrairement aux autres fois. Il pouvait attirer Theo toujours plus contre lui et dévorer ses lèvres, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, caresser cette cicatrice, sentir Theo le serrer fort, toujours plus fort, sentir ses mains caresser ses hanches et ses dents mordiller ses lèvres.

Ce fut un long ballet de baisers. Dès qu'ils se séparaient, ils recommençaient. A un moment ou à un autre, les t-shirts devinrent trop encombrants et ils furent jetés à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Theo partait à l'assaut du cou de Liam et que Liam caressait le dos de Theo, savourant les frissons de plaisir qu'il provoquait chez la chimère.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. C'était comme si le monde s'était ré-emboîté comme il fallait, et que chaque pièce était enfin à sa place.

Tout fut brisé lorsque Mason sonna à la porte d'entrée en criant :

− Liam ! Theo ! C'est moi ! Je vous ai ramené une pizza !

Ils se séparèrent à regrets et en soupirant. Liam dévisagea Theo avec nostalgie. L'autre garçon est allongé sur lui et Liam avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentait la peau chaude de Theo sur son torse et, alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits et redevenait conscient de la réalité, s'aperçut qu'ils avaient ôté leurs pantalons.

− Ton pote a le pire timing du monde, soupira Theo contre ses lèvres.

Ce simple geste sembla bien plus intime à Liam que tout le reste, et réveilla plus de chaleur encore en lui.

Liam avait bien été conscient de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et pourtant il y avait une part de lui qui demeurait étonnée et un peu sous le choc.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se reprendre. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était que ça s'arrête. Ce constat le surprenait plus que le reste.

Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter, il ne voulait plus se réfréner ni se mentir.

Il embrassa Theo.

− Ce n'est que partie remise, lui chuchota-t-il.

Theo sourit comme jamais.

C'était une promesse.

* * *

 **Dixième baiser. L'adieu.**

* * *

Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. La seule fois où ils avaient vraiment évoqué tous ces baisers, c'était cette fois où Mason les avait interrompus, pour exprimer leurs regrets de ne pas pouvoir continuer.

A part ça, ils s'asseyaient à côté l'un de l'autre lors des réunions de meute sans en parler. Ils allaient en mission et tuaient des harpies sans en parler. C'était là, Theo le savait. C'était entre eux.

Theo le savait – le sentait – d'autant mieux que c'était lui, l'imbécile fou amoureux de Liam.

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Il détestait cette chambre minuscule, sombre et minable, ce matelas trop dur, et les grognements de porc en rut que poussait son pervers de voisin le soir, lorsqu'il ramenait à chaque fois une fille différente. Mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait avoir. Déjà un peu mieux que de dormir dans sa voiture. Au moins, il avait un peu de place.

Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur pelotage en règle dans la chambre de Liam, et ils n'avaient plus soufflé mot à ce propos. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Liam avait voulu, mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Theo se dépêchait de parler d'autre chose. Il n'avait répondu à aucune des invitations de Liam à passer chez lui, et, en général, évitait Liam lui-même.

Un seul mot, et Liam briserait à jamais tous les espoirs qu'il avait. Tant que Liam ne disait rien – tant qu'il n'éclaircissait pas la situation entre eux – Theo pouvait croire que quelque chose était possible, il pouvait imaginer d'autres baisers et une véritable relation. Il pouvait même inventer un autre futur, dans lequel ils sortiraient ensemble, seraient un de ces couples totalement niais mais fou d'amour, et où ils seraient heureux. Il pouvait même s'autoriser à penser que c'était réel.

Il pouvait aussi se remémorer tous ces baisers qu'ils avaient partagés sans avoir besoin de les chasser de son esprit parce que c'était trop douloureux et parce qu'il n'était pas censé penser à Liam de cette façon. Il pouvait savourer la présence de Liam, ses mots et son odeur, sans se sentir coupable et sans se faire souffrir. Il pouvait faire comme si c'était réel; il pouvait être amoureux de Liam.

Mais dès que Liam parlerait, dès qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il en était réellement, tout changerait. Theo ne se leurrait pas. Les chances que Liam lui retourne ses sentiments étaient minimes. Pourquoi serait-il amoureux de lui ? Il n'était qu'un connard meurtrier et manipulateur, souffrant de traumatismes plus ou moins handicapants, il était un emmerdeur de première, et pas grand-chose d'autre. Il n'était même pas membre de la meute, et il en était réduit à faire une grosse partie des corvées de l'hôtel pour y avoir une chambre. Pourquoi Liam tomberait-il amoureux d'un type pareil ? Theo pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que Liam soit attiré par lui, et comblé qu'ils aient échangé quelques baisers et une séance de pelotage intense. Il pouvait être heureux également que Liam soit son ami – il en était heureux, en vérité.

Mais ça n'était pas suffisant, pas vrai ? Ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi, à s'embrasser simplement lorsqu'ils en avaient envie, sans rien partager d'autre. Des baisers en pointillés irréguliers, des baisers aléatoires et selon l'humeur du moment. Du moins, Theo ne pensait pas le supporter. Il prenait le peu qu'on lui offrait, mais le problème était là: combien de temps pourrait-il être heureux à ramasser les miettes qu'il pouvait avoir ? Combien de temps aussi avant que Liam ne trouve véritablement quelqu'un, ou que son attirance ne s'évanouisse comme neige au soleil ? Ils pourraient essayer, bien sûr, mais Theo savait très bien comment ce genre d'histoire finissait. On ne construisait pas l'amour de force. Liam l'aimait, ou pas. Theo se résoudrait à être son ami, et même à faire semblant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien du tout pour Liam, si ça l'autorisait à rester près de lui. Ou peut-être quitterait-il Beacon Hills pour refaire sa vie ailleurs ?

Le désir, ça ne faisait pas l'amour. C'était simplement l'envie de quelque chose. Liam désirait Theo, à l'évidence. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. C'était même pire que tout.

Theo avait essayé de ne pas tomber amoureux, vraiment. Ça n'apportait que des ennuis. Mais dès leur deuxième baiser, il avait su qu'il était fichu. Le premier, au zoo, sous le coup de la colère et dans le feu de leur combat, avait réellement été un accident, mais la fois suivante… Lorsqu'il avait vu Liam paniquer ainsi, il l'avait simplement embrassé pour le calmer, et la révélation lui était tombée dessus comme un trente-tonnes. Il aimait Liam. Il ignorait depuis quand, il ignorait comment c'était arrivé, mais c'était ainsi. Mais avec chaque seconde qu'il passait à ses côtés, ce stupide sentiment enflait dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorer. Et chaque baiser l'enfonçait un peu plus dans ce cercle vicieux et renforçait ce lien invisible qui l'attachait à Liam et dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire.

Il avait tenté d'être indifférent, en proclamant qu'il s'en fichait de lui, mais au final, à chaque fois, il le protégeait et se battait pour lui. Il avait quitté la ville pendant deux mois pour oublier Liam, mais non seulement il ne pensait qu'à lui, mais Liam lui manquait atrocement, et il était revenu. Il avait voulu partir de la maison de Liam, loin de ses bons soins et de ses propres sentiments, mais comme d'habitude, Liam avait gagné, et il était resté – enfin, ça, il pouvait se le pardonner, puisque ça avait donné naissance aux plus merveilleuses minutes de sa vie jusqu'à présent.

Il s'empêchait d'embrasser Liam, mais il y avait toujours ces stupides moments où c'était trop fort, et où ils cédaient tous les deux.

Theo ne pouvait que croiser les doigts et espérer que, pour une fois, la chance lui sourie. Peut-être que Liam avait de réels sentiments pour lui et vivait dans un déni perpétuel ? Peut-être que son attirance pour lui se transformerait en autre chose ?

C'était si douloureux d'aimer sans retour. C'était encore plus douloureux d'aimer, et de penser qu'il y avait peut-être un retour. Parfois Theo se disait que Liam avait des sentiments pour lui et se mentait à lui-même. Parfois, il comprenait simplement que c'était sans espoir. Liam était son ami. Et il était attiré par lui uniquement parce que, bon, Theo était plutôt bien foutu, et que c'était plutôt agréable de l'embrasser. Il y avait eu un temps où Theo avait été fier d'être aussi sexy. A présent, ce n'était plus qu'un terrible handicap, qui l'avait entraîné au centre d'un cyclone de baisers sans espoir d'amour qui le torturaient. Liam et lui pourraient-ils simplement toujours être amis après ça ?

Theo soupira et s'allongea plus à son aise sur Le Matelas Le Plus Inconfortable Du Monde. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? songea-t-il. Les rêves les plus érotiques qu'il pouvait faire sur Liam, ou ces rêves stupides et niais dans lesquels ils se contentaient d'être l'un avec l'autre et d'être heureux ?

Theo détestait cet aspect mièvre de lui-même. Il détestait aussi ce besoin qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui, ou ce désespoir qui pleurait. Il détestait être si faible, si dépendant, si stupide. Mais il aimait tellement être avec Liam. Il aimait la chaleur que Liam faisait naître en lui, le réconfort, la douceur, le bonheur, et ce sentiment indéfinissable qui le prenait au ventre, à la gorge et dans tout le corps. C'était douloureux et doux en même temps, et Theo reportait sans cesse le moment de mettre un nom dessus.

De toute façon, c'était sans espoir.

Il était si épuisé qu'il s'endormit, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans un lourd sommeil ponctué de flashes de Liam et de leurs baisers. Ça devait s'arrêter. Si ce n'était pas Liam qui y mettait fin, alors ce serait lui… Il avait assez souffert comme ça.

Il se réveilla avec cette conviction et ouvrit grand les yeux, dévisageant le plafond sale comme s'il pouvait lui apporter le courage de mettre sa décision en pratique. Pouvait-on rompre avec quelqu'un sans même sortir réellement avec cette personne ? songea Theo, pensif.

Il se leva, plus fatigué que jamais, et manqua se cogner contre Liam.

− Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant, enfin réveillé ? demanda le Bêta avec un sourire amusé.

Theo, stupéfait, le dévisagea, incrédule.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, putain ?

Sa voix claqua, beaucoup plus cassante qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.

− Je suis venu te voir, répondit Liam. C'est plutôt évident, non ?

− Comment tu m'as trouvé ? marmonna Theo en reculant légèrement.

Il était trop près de Liam, beaucoup trop près, et ça le rendait tout drôle, et il n'aimait pas être aussi faible.

Liam était à moitié assis, à moitié allongé à côté de lui. Il portait sa chemise rouge, celle qui lui moulait si agréablement les épaules, et quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux. Theo avaient envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ces mèches et de caresser la joue de Liam. Il en avait tellement envie que ça lui faisait mal.

− Odorat de loup-garou, répondit Liam. (Theo haussa un sourcil.) OK. J'ai appelé tous les hôtels de la ville et j'ai demandé après toi jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui me dise que tu étais dans son hôtel.

Theo se pinça le nez.

− Et tu es là depuis longtemps ?

− Une petite demi-heure, admit Liam avec un grand sourire.

− Tu m'as regardé dormir ?

− Yep.

Le bougre, il prenait plaisir à son petit jeu, en plus !

− C'est flippant, tu sais ? Je croyais que des deux, c'était moi le psychopathe obsessionnel.

Liam haussa les épaules.

− Je ne suis pas obsessionnel, c'est simplement que j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour pouvoir te parler.

Le cœur de Theo manqua un battement.

− En me regardant dormir. Alors que tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas, aller faire un tour.

Liam le dévisagea d'une étrange façon. Theo fit son possible pour demeurer neutre et impassible, tentant de ne pas montrer à Liam quel effet il lui faisait. Puis soudain, Liam se pencha en avant et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Theo.

Oh, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué. Pendant quelques secondes, Theo s'abandonna au baiser que Liam lui offrait. C'était différent. C'était plus tendre, moins empressé. Mais il ne devait pas s'y attarder. Il ne ferait que se blesser un peu plus. Alors il recula et repoussa Liam, avec un peu plus de brutalité que nécessaire.

− Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu trafiques, mais il faut que tu saches un truc, dit-il de son ton le plus menaçant, afin de mieux cacher à quel point il se sentait vulnérable. On ne joue pas avec moi.

− Je ne joue pas ! protesta Liam, choqué d'être ainsi repoussé.

− On ne va pas continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu-là, insista Theo. Toi et moi, c'est pas possible. C'est fini, compris ?

Liam eut l'air blessé. Theo tenta de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Il savait que c'était la meilleure option, et peu importait à quel point il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de piétiner son cœur déjà bien assez malmené. Il s'adoucit tout de même un peu.

− Ecoute, on est amis, OK ? Mais il est hors de question que je sois ton ami avec avantages.

Liam cligna des paupières.

− Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mon ami avec avantages ! Je veux que tu sois mon _petit_ -ami !

Choqué, Theo le dévisagea en silence, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Liam en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais Theo, stupéfait, ne répondit pas.

− Tu… Je… Tu te moques de moi ? lâcha-t-il lorsque Liam s'éloigna. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

− En fait, je crois bien que si, admit Liam.

− Allons bon. Tu _crois_. On va aller loin, avec ça, ironisa Theo.

Liam roula des yeux.

− C'était une expression, crétin.

− De toute façon, ça ne change rien au problème, riposta la chimère en repoussant Liam par l'épaule. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que comme ça, d'un seul coup, tu t'es découvert un amour fou pour ma personne ?

− En fait, si tu m'avais laissé en discuter avec toi depuis l'autre jour, tu aurais su que c'était en effet le cas, répondit Liam.

Theo ouvrit la bouche, mais Liam posa sa main dessus pour l'empêcher de parler.

− Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer à changer de sujet et faire comme si rien de tout ça n'existait !

Theo mordit la main de Liam, qui la retira précipitamment avec une exclamation indignée.

− On n'en a jamais parlé et je ne vois pas pourquoi on commencerait. Tout ça ne veut rien dire, et on le sait tous les deux.

− Pour moi, ça veut dire quelque chose ! riposta Liam. L'autre jour, chez moi, ça m'a ouvert les yeux, d'accord ? J'ai arrêté de me mentir à moi-même, alors tu ne vas pas commencer à ton tour !

− Tu ne m'aimes pas, Liam, soupira Theo, fatigué de cette discussion.

− Et si j'avais des sentiments pour toi mais que je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre ? répliqua le Bêta. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais été un parfait crétin ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, j'ai été jaloux comme un pou lorsque tu as dansé avec toutes ces filles, je trouve les moindres prétextes pour être avec toi et les moindres prétextes pour t'embrasser ! Et puis franchement, tu es un loup-garou, tu aurais dû t'apercevoir de la façon dont je réagis quand je suis avec toi !

Pour ponctuer sa diatribe, il expédia un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Theo, comme si c'était Theo l'imbécile dans l'histoire.

− Mais depuis le début de la semaine, tu m'évites, poursuivit Liam, agacé. Alors, forcément, je me retrouve à devoir te faire une déclaration d'amour pathétique ! Si tu ne partais pas précipitamment dès que j'essaie de te parler, aussi, on n'en serait pas là.

− Alors, quoi ? On s'est pelotés comme des animaux en rut et tu en conclus que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? dit Theo.

− On sait très bien tous les deux que c'était plus que du pelotage en règle, et on sait très bien tous les deux que ça n'a jamais été des baisers innocents, répondit Liam en renversant Theo sur le lit et en se positionnant au-dessus de lui.

Lorsqu'il embrassa Theo cette fois-là, Theo sut que c'était vrai, et il s'abandonna complètement, attirant Liam plus proche de lui et l'embrassant véritablement à son tour. Il pouvait sentir à quel point Liam était sincère et passionné. Il entendait ses battements de cœur erratiques et sentait son odeur de satisfaction et de désir. Peut-être que Liam disait vrai après tout.

Liam sourit tandis que Theo l'embrassait avec plus de passion et plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, comme s'il laissait tomber tout ce qui le retenait depuis le début. Un peu plus et il passait à côté de tout ça – quel imbécile.

Alors, il dit adieu à tous ses doutes et toutes ses excuses bien préparées, et embrassa Theo simplement parce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

 **Baiser bonus. Le réflexe.**

* * *

Bon sang, cette réunion de meute n'en finirait jamais, songea Liam, impatient, en se retenant à grand-peine de taper du pied sur le sol. Une demi-heure que Scott déblatérait sur la bande de wendigos qui venait d'arriver en ville, sur les moyens de les arrêter, l'importance de les arrêter, et la nécessité de le faire sans se faire blesser au passage. Scott était pire que son prof de physique !

Il tourna la tête et surprit le regard amusé de Theo. A l'évidence, son impatience divertissait énormément son petit-ami. Néanmoins, son regard rieur eut le mérite de détendre un peu Liam, qui cessa complètement d'écouter Scott – comme la majorité de la meute, en fait. Lydia refaisait sa manucure, Stiles envoyait des textos (ou jouait à Candy Crush Saga, qui pouvait savoir), Malia s'était endormie, et Liam suspectait que Corey et Mason s'adonnaient joyeusement à des jeux de mains sous la table.

Liam retint un sourire – pas très approprié avec la situation – en se remémorant une autre séance de pelotage un peu particulière. Qui aurait cru que ce serait ce genre de situation qui lui ferait réaliser qu'il éprouvait plus que du désir pour Theo ? Et pourtant, c'était à ce moment que tout était devenu clair, le moment où il avait renoncé à penser. Et lorsqu'ils avaient dû se séparer, il avait su qu'il l'aimait. Ce serait sûrement arrivé à un autre moment, mais ça avait été celui-ci, peut-être parce que Theo avait failli mourir, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait simplement cédé et arrêté de se questionner.

Ça faisait deux mois à présent qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Liam ne pouvait qu'être heureux d'avoir arrêté de se torturer l'esprit. A présent, il avait Theo qui vivait chez lui, et qui l'embrassait dès qu'il le voulait. Ils faisaient l'amour avec passion, ou ils se blottissaient simplement l'un contre l'autre et profitaient du moment. Ils riaient ensemble et se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple. Liam aimait tout ça.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait Ils se disputaient parfois, ils étaient toujours parfois maladroits l'un avec l'autre; il avait fallu du temps pour parvenir à convaincre Theo que Liam était sincère et avait de véritables sentiments pour lui, tout comme il avait fallu un peu de temps à Liam pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était tombé amoureux de Theo Raeken, lui entre tous. Mais c'était normal, et Liam était heureux de leur lien qui grandissait de jour en jour.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était que personne n'était au courant pour eux deux, mais Liam ne savait pas exactement si c'était une mauvaise chose. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas l'idée de se cacher. De l'autre, Theo était à lui, à lui tout seul, et ils ne partageaient leur relation avec personne d'autre. Ils devraient sûrement en parler un jour, mais d'ici là…

Il retint un grognement de mécontentement lorsque Scott affecta Theo à la ronde de surveillance qui allait se tenir là, dès la sortie de la réunion de meute. Sérieusement ? Agacé, il croisa les bras et croisa le regard d'un Theo non moins irrité. Liam avait eu le projet de ramener Theo chez lui et de pratiquer toutes sortes d'activités avec lui, mais voilà, c'était foutu, et tout ça à cause de Scott !

A présent qu'il avait admis qu'il était amoureux de Theo, il pensait pouvoir embrasser son petit-ami dès qu'il le voulait et sans avoir à invoquer de raison précise, mais non, le monde s'acharnait contre lui et l'en empêchait.

− Bon, on y va, alors ? s'impatienta Alec, le nouveau venu de la meute, qui devait faire équipe avec Theo.

Theo lui accorda un roulement d'yeux exaspéré.

− Puisqu'il le faut.

− Revenez vivants, lâcha Liam.

Theo lui adressa un sourire narquois.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, louveteau, je vais encore continuer à t'embêter pour un moment.

− Fantastique, répondit Liam d'un ton sarcastique, alors qu'en réalité, il était simplement inquiet.

Theo se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent. C'était leur façon de se dire « au revoir », « prends soin de toi » et « tu vas me manquer ». C'était un pur réflexe – et ils se figèrent tous les deux en s'apercevant qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser au beau milieu de la meute entière, parce qu'ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, horrifiés. La meute entière les dévisageait, bouche bée.

− Quoi ? dit Scott.

− Je le savais ! s'exclama Mason.

− J'en étais sûr ! lâcha Corey au même moment, avant d'ajouter : Tu me dois vingt dollars. Je t'avais dit qu'ils finiraient bien par se trahir.

− Quoi ? dit Scott.

− C'est pas possible, marmonna Malia. C'est un cauchemar.

Stiles secouait la tête, incrédule. Lydia prit l'air supérieur de celle qui s'en doutait déjà.

− Quoi ? répéta Scott, complètement bloqué.

Liam attrapa la main de Theo et poussa un soupir résigné.

− Au moins, maintenant, je vais vraiment pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'ai beaucoup galéré sur cette fin, et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite.  
(Le dixième baiser et le baiser bonus, en fait.)  
Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Vous avez aimé ou vous trouvez ça niais (j'ai un peu cette impression) ou inintéressant ? **

**(Sinon oui, le baiser bonus est totalement inspiré par _Friends_.)**

 **J'attends vos avis :)**


End file.
